Chrome's Brother
by B1ockh3d
Summary: I, "Kumoru Dokuro", was pulled into the mafia by some crazy man with magic powers... could things get any worse? ...nevermind, don't ask, don't ever ask...
1. Chapter 1

Chrome's Brother

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Sorry if it isn't accurate or doesn't make sense. This was a scribble I came up with one day. Done in first person.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" I yell at an old lady crossing the street. I give up, run in the street, and push her just in time for a speeding semi to hit me.

I wake up several hours later, no vision in my right eye. The doctor told me it was a hit and run incident, and they haven't found the driver. I was also told that my lungs were destroyed, skull shattered, and I may never leave the hospital. That and my right eye was damaged.

"What a life," I think to myself, "Maybe it's best if I die now."

Then I fall into a deep sleep. There was blackness, as far as I could see. Then it was white, and I could see, but out my left eye.

"Ryan... Ryan..." said a strange voice.

"W... W... Where am I?" I ask.

"In a world, created by me." it responded.

"Am... Am I alive?"

"Yes, but for the time being."

Then it was a blur, and then I was in a forest, dressed in white.

"Wh... Who are you?" I ask, then a person also dressed in white with blue hair and a red eye comes out from behind a tree.

"Mukuro Rokudo," he answered. He approaches me slowly, "I want your help."

"I don't know how I can help."

"Kufufufu... Do you want to move again? You can't leave the hospital. If you help me, then I can give you what you lost back," he informed.

"Hmm..."

"The only price you have to pay, is you lose everything. Your memories, friends, family, all of it. Even yourself."

"I already have lost everything," I responded.

"Kufufufu," he cackled. He stuck out his hand, and I grabbed hold of his hand.

Back in the real world, I died. My body was moved to another place, where it was then stolen. Back with Mukuro, he brought me to another scenery.

"Ryan, your new name is Kumoru Dokuro," he said to me, then there was a flash of light, then I woke up, not remembering anything.

"Kumoru..." said another strange voice.

"Y... Yes?" I responded.

"Good, you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"Kuromu Dokuro." she answered. I then opened my eye, noticing I can't open my right eye. There was a girl, with purple hair that looked kinda like a pineapple, an eye patch and she had a triton-looking thing. She was wearing a green uniform of sorts, similar to the one I was wearing.

Me, I had dark green hair, and that weird-looking pineapple hairdo, and also was wearing an eye patch. I had a triton as well, and was wearing a green uniform.

"Where am I?"

"Kokuyo land. In Japan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome's Brother

Part 2

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Well, so much for a oneshot.

Confused, I pick up my bag and stand up. Everything felt weird, just waking up, like a newborn, but born at 15. I rub forehead, trying to figure out what happened, but no luck. My mind was frozen. The strange girl, who claimed to be my sister, tilted her head sideways. "Are you okay Ku?" she asked. But I couldn't answer.

"What happened to me?" I forced out. She made a small shrug.

"Mukuro-sama didn't tell me…" she let out weakly.

"Mukuro-sama?" I asked. She nodded slowly, "Who is he?" She shook her head.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on," She invited. I hesitated, but I walked over to her. She walked out into some mucky room that's close to being completely dark. I followed, I then saw a couch and I heard voices.

"Damn it Ken! Get off the couch!"

"Shut up Kakapi!"

And then it was clear. I saw a clean-cut person with a luminescent-white beanie on, and a person with spiky-ish hair and a stupid smile with his tongue hanging out. He looked like he bathed in the sewer and slept in a dumpster.

"Ken, Chiksu, he woke up." The girl let out faintly. They both turned around.

"About friggin' time." The filthy one boomed, "Why does Mukuro want him, anyways?" The girl shrugged. He looked at me top to bottom, "Whatever. I still hate that stupid hair."

To be honest, I hate it too. It looks like a pineapple. White beanie walked up to me. "I'm Chikusa, and that fool is Ken."

I hesitated to answer, or even say anything. So I just grunted and nodded. It was clear those two had a love-hate friendship. Whatever.

"Your name?" he asked. I stood there like a moron, puzzled. That girl stepped in for me.

"Mukuro named him Kumoru."

"…Dokuro?"

She nodded. Damn, if only I remembered her name, but I'll feel stupid if I ask.

I finally can't stand it anymore. "What the hell's going on?" I blurt out. I know they're hiding something from me.

The girl never loses her poker face, and sighs, "Simply enough, you died."

"Huh?" I say stupidly. She nods.

"You died in your previous life. You must've made a deal with Mukuro." The filthy one said. I hesitated to answer. I died? Then how am I alive? Who's Mukuro? And then it comes to me. I just remember a dream, or was it a dream? Who knows. At this point, I just can't handle what's going on. So I run out the door.

"Kumor! Wait!" The girl runs after me. But I'm already running down the stairs, that is, till I reach what's left of the stairs. Now I'm twenty feet off the ground, with no place to go.

"Why the hell are the stairs gone?" I yelled to myself. The purple-haired girl catches up to me.

"Kumor… We know it's a lot to think about, but you have to understand, it was this or death. You chose this." She whimpered. Does she ever smile? Her expression never changes. She's like a poker drone or something.

"…What's my real name then?" I asked pitifully.

"…That I don't know. But I don't want you to hurt yourself." She pleaded. Lies. Lies I tell myself. I know it was a lie. This must be a dream. Yet, it feels real. Maybe this is reality. But not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrome's Brother

Part 3

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: I make these short to avoid the "Writers Curse". Thank you AmyFawkes and Jedexa for helping/editing my story!

I surrender, and walk back upstairs with the purple-haired girl. It was then I decided to look in the bag I picked up. It was just lint, dirt, and a tri-pointed dagger. What the hell? I ignore the polished knife and look at the filthy human and White beanie. They were talking about this "Mukuro" person again. Is he god or something? Hell if I know. I was starting to feel hungry. But before I said anything, White Beanie walked up to me.

"Hungry yet?

"I am!" Ken yelled.

"Shut up Ken! I wasn't asking you." White beanie turned back to me. I nodded my head, "Just say yes. Chrome isn't even this silent."

Chrome? That was her name? Good to know. "Yes."

"Okay." He stood up as did I, and we walked

"...so, uhm, what do you eat?" I said, looking around the dump, wondering how they even got food.

"I dunno. Whatever we can get." White beanie responded, peering curiously into the cupboard. All I saw were cobwebs and expired cereal. "Gah! Ken got in the food!" he yelled holding open a torn-up bag of oatmeal. "Looks like it's take-out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out 1,200 yen. (About 15 dollars) "…This will be enough." He walked away.

I watch him leave, then I just stood there, stuck in my own thoughts. I lean my back against the cabinet, and slid down to the floor. Something inside me didn't feel right. My eyes slowly fell shut. I kept hearing a voice, my voice, yelling. Then I remember seeing the front of a semi truck. Then voices. Just voices.

Chrome violently shook me, "Ku, are you okay?"

I forced myself awake. "…No."

She helped me up. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't feel right." I answered weakly as I propped myself up. She wrapped her arm around me.

"You'll be fine." She dragged me to the couch and laid me down. I would've talked to her, but I fell back asleep. Back to the hell I where I heard myself die. And I saw it again, but the voices are clearer. I hear my voice, and another voice. A voice that I know I've heard, and it strangely comforts me. He was talking to me, about some deal, and I said yes. Then I woke up. Again.

"Ku, you still hungry?" she asked me. She's still there? Why? Whatever. I shake my head, and start to close my eyes again, but Chrome shook me again. "Try to stay up, you worry me."

Eh? When did she start caring? Ugh, I'm getting weaker. I don't think I'll be able to stay awake. Why do I keep falling asleep?

"Ku…"

I shake my head again. "Yeah." Then White Beanie walked over a laid a tray of sushi down in front of us. I keep shaking my head, then grab a piece and eat it. "Mmmm…" It was good. I felt a little less tired.

"Ku?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go visit my boss, wanna come?"

It almost seems like a trap. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chrome's Brother

Part 4

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Great. Boss would like you."

Fun. Now I have to hear about another person. I still have no idea who the hell "Mukuro" is. We finish our sushi, and start walking outside. Finally, light. Something I know. "How long was I asleep all those times?"

"Just a couple of minutes at a time."

Huh. Go figure it's still light out. "It must be noon." The girl nodded. "Where are we going?"

"A small town called 'Namimori.'"

I don't answer. Instead, I pull out the tri-pronged knife. How strange, Chrome has a staff-like weapon similar to my knife-thing. I start inspecting the knife-thing, and Chrome takes it from me.

"Like this," she makes the stick appear. Okay, now I'm really confused. She hands it back to me.

We keep walking, and then I finally ask, "Who's Mukuro?"

She stops, and doesn't say anything. Like I just broke a rule that can never be broken. She turns around, "You'll… Find out soon enough…"

Aw, jeez. I hate waiting. We keep walking until we get to a house. A house? Why was I expecting a castle? Forget it. We walked inside to be greeted by a rather middle-aged, but still young person.

"Ms. Sawada, where's Tsuna?"

"Tsuna's upstairs working on his homework."

"Thank you."

We walked upstairs to find a boy with spiky-like Brown hair, a person with slick silver hair, and another person with messy black hair.

"Oh, hi Chrome-chan." Brown Spiky greeted.

"Yo." Black messy greeted.

"Umm…." Slick silver mumbled.

"Hi." She greeted all back with.

"Who's that behind you?" Spiky asked. I hid a little farther behind Chrome, but the triton gives me away.

Chrome moves. "My brother Kumoru."

"Ehh? You have a brother?" Spiky asked surprised

"You have a brother?" messy asked. She nodded. Slick silver jumped up.

"What are you doing at the tenth's house?" he demanded. I shrug and ignore him.

"He's probably tagging along with Chrome…." Spiky suggested. Slick glanced at me, then looked at spiky.

"Perhaps… Or maybe he's Mukuro…" Slick assumed.

"Gokudera, I think he really is her brother. You said that about Chrome the first time we met her." Messy protested.

"Shut up, baseball nut!" he retaliated. I drop my triton.

"There. I don't know who he is, but I know I'm not him." I informed. That was the most I've ever said while I was here in Japan. Gokudera stared at me.

"Oh, um, Kumoru, I'm Tsuna, this is Yamamoto and Gokudera." He introduced as he pointed to messy and silver. "Hey, Chrome, why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

"Umm…. I got him today."

That certainly raised a few eyebrows. "Umm, is he like you?" Tsuna pointed to his stomach. She nodded. "Ah."

What does that mean? 'Just like you'?


	5. Chapter 5

Chrome's Brother

Part 5

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Lol. I kinda slacked off on this chapter, so it's a little short. xD Oh, I figured I'd post a link to my dA as well: ~Blockhed13 And just a reminder, I upload every FRIDAY.

"Ehh… Sit down, Kumoru." Tsuna invited cautiously. He's her boss? Boss of what? He looks a little young. But, I don't hesitate and I sit down next to Yamamoto. Right then, a baby with a fedora with an orange stripe on it walked in.

"Tsuna, have you finished that page yet?"

Whoa. Since when could babies talk? "Not…. Yet…. I got distracted by Chrome and her brother…"

Right then, the baby stared at me. I stared back. I then noticed he had a lizard, a suit on, and a pacifier. This was one strange baby. "What's your name?"

I hesitated, "Kumoru…. Do… ku…. ro….." I stuttered. Wow. That seemed stupid.

"Hm." He turned to Chrome, "Another vessel?"

She nodded. Vessel? Forget it. New rule, don't ask, don't ever ask.

"Can Kumoru stay here tonight? We don't have a place for him yet…"

"Uhhmm…. Sure—"

"Then _I'm_ sleeping here tonight as well!" Gokudera cut Tsuna off. Why was he so worried about Tsuna's safety?

"Umm, sure?" Tsuna accepted unsure. This certainly is an interesting first day. Constant talk about "Mukuro," waking up in a dump, sleeping in a stranger's house… What else could one ask for? _Explanations!_

Right then, a girl with long pink hair walks in with food.

"Gah! Sis!" Gokudera stuttered before fainting. She ignored it.

"I brought food up." She informed. I took a look. It looks like Kokuyo land, but in food form. Disgusting.

"Umm… No thanks Bianchi. We were just about to, uh, take Kumoru here out to show him the wonderful town of Namimori and eat out."

"Suit yourselves." She leaves with the disgusting food as Gokudera finally pulled himself up.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Gokudera gets a stomach ache every time he sees his sister Bianchi." Tsuna answered. I nod.

"Oh! Let's take Kumoru to my dad's sushi restaurant!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Yamamoto, we weren't serious about—"

"Let's go anyways!"

It was then that I noticed Chrome left already. Maybe she just wanted me to meet some friends. Who knows.

I pick up my triton and put my empty bag down, Tsuna grabbed some mittens and Yamamoto picked up a long skinny bag and slung it over his shoulders. Gokudera didn't do anything, He just stood up, and we all walked out the door, and Gokudera was still glaring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrome's Brother

Part 6

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: For anyone who skims through all the chapters for the new chapter, go back and read the other chapters again. I do make changes sometimes.

After some time walking, and of Gokudera glaring at me, we finally arrived at a sushi restaurant.

"Yo, pop!" Yamamoto greeted as he walked into the restaurant. A middle-aged man walked out from behind the counter.

"Oh! I see you brought your friends." He said.

I hid behind everyone, hoping that I wouldn't get noticed. He pointed to a table and we all sat down at that table. Gokudera sat between Tsuna and I. I ignored it, and opened up the menu. I scrolled through crab rolls, rice bowls, California rolls…. Wait, that rings a bell. California rolls… California….

"Ah!" I remembered. Yamamoto's dad looked at me.

"Did you decide? Wait, I don't remember you…"

Aw, jeez. I tried not to get noticed too. "Umm, yeah. Can I get the California rolls?"

"Sure… Who are you?"

Yamamoto stood in for me. "He's my friend's brother. He's with us."

"Oh. Okay." He went behind the counter. That was close.

He came back moments later with sushi rolls in his hands. He put them down in front of me. I picked one up, and ate it. "Mmmm…" It tasted good.

"Oh? You like it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He bowed and then went behind the counter. Gokudera was still glaring at me. Is he worried that I'd kill Tsuna? Who knows.

Later on, the man came back with more food for us. It consisted of different kinds of sushi, scallion pancakes, wasabi, rice, and wonton soup. Tsuna grabbed a soup bowl, as does Gokudera. I grabbed a scallion pancake slice and dipped it into soy sauce.

"So, uh, not much of a talker, are you?" Tsuna mumbled. I simply nodded, and kept eating. I don't know if Chrome wanted me to make friends or not, but it's not working. I hoped I only had to stay for a night, I couldn't stand Gokudera glaring at me 24/7.

"Um, who's Mukuro?" I asked in confusion. Suddenly, Gokudera gave me a puzzled look. Like I was a moron for asking such a stupid question, then he kept glaring at me. "Um… Never mind. I'll ask Chrome…"

"You mean you don't know?" Tsuna asked, perplexed.

"I woke up in a dump this morning. I don't know a thing." I answered. I just got stares from Tsuna and Gokudera. I ignored it and kept eating.

The food was quite good, but it was time to go back to Tsuna's house. We went back to his awaiting mom.

"I heard you went to Yamamoto's dad's restaurant."

"Yeah."

"How was it?" She smiled. I just noticed, she's always smiling.

"Good as always mom!" Tsuna proclaimed as he, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked upstairs. I hesitated for a moment.

"Your sister said you needed a place to stay for a night?" Nana asked.

"Umm, you don't have to if-"

"It's okay! Unfortunately, you'll have to sleep on the couch…"

"Oh. It's fine." I accepted. Well, it was certainly better than what I had already anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chrome's Brother

Part 7

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Nana handed me two blankets and a pillow. "Thanks." I respected. She just kept smiling and walked into the kitchen. I lay the blankets and the pillow on the couch and sit down. It's still too early to go to sleep.

"Do you really think Kumoru's telling the truth?" Tsuna asked, "About him not knowing about Mukuro?"

"NO! I think it's a trick to get you, tenth!" Gokudera proclaimed.

"Then why hasn't he tried to attack me yet?" Tsuna asked back. Gokudera didn't answer.

"I don't know. But he seems nice." Yamamoto smiled.

"Don't be tricked! I know it's Mukuro's trap!" Gokudera ranted.

"And if you're wrong?" Yamamoto asked. Again, Gokudera didn't answer.

Lambo and I-pin ran in the room. "Tsuna! Who's that green pineapple boy in the living room?" Lambo asked excitedly.

"Just a friend, Lambo." Tsuna answered.

"Oh ho ho ho! Then Lambo-san will give him the friendship test!" Lambo stated firmly as he ran out the room.

"No! Stupid cow! He's dangerous!" Gokudera warned.

"He never listens!" I-pin claimed as she chased after Lambo.

I sat there, lost in my own thoughts, when a small child ran into the room. He had a cow print coverall and an afro with horns.

"Who are you?" the small child demanded.

"…Kumoru Dokuro…" I answered confusedly.

"Ah hah hah hah!" it cackled, "Like Cream's last name!"

"Well, I am Chrome's brother…" I eyed the small freak carefully.

"Lambo-san wants some milk! Get me milk!" Lambo demanded again.

I didn't say anything. Or do anything. Reborn walked in.

"Reborn! Die!" he yelled as he reached into his afro and pulled out two pink grenades and threw them at Reborn. Reborn caught them and threw them back at Lambo. "Ah!" They blew up. He crawled out of the smoke, "Gotta…Stay…Calm… WAAAAAAH!" he cried. He pulled some sort of a bazooka and put it on himself. "POOF!"

All I saw was pink smoke. Then I saw a man holding chopsticks wearing a napkin.

"My, my, what happened? I was just in my room eating." The strange man asked to the air, then he looked at me, "Ah, hello again Kumoru."

"…Hi?" I asked, puzzled.

"You might be wondering who I am."

"Yes!"

"It's me, Lambo."

I didn't say anything, I just stared. I just saw a five-year-old turn into a fifteen year old. I didn't expect to see this today.

"Don't act so surprised. Let me explain," he picked up the bazooka-thing that his younger self used, "My younger self used this and switched places with me ten years in the future. Get it now?"

I nod. Don't ask, don't ever ask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chrome's Brother

Part 8

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

About five or so minutes later, the adult child turned back into a child.

"Unnngg…. Lambo-san wants some candy!" he complained. I just kept on looking at him. He put his bazooka back in his hair and pulled out a giant lollipop and started licking it. Again, I kept staring at him.

Why did Chrome leave me? Why? More weird things have happened to me here than the second I woke up in that horrible dump. But strangely, I felt rather comfortable there.

The small child ran back upstairs. I look around for a clock or something. I finally find a clock, and it reads 3:17.

"Plenty of time." I say to myself. I get up, and pick up my triton. Why do I keep picking this up? It makes me feel… Important I suppose. I walk out the door. Onward, to the town full of more surprises.

I keep walking around until I reach a place called "Namimori middle school." For some reason, I already assume bad things are gonna happen the second I walk in, but I walk in anyways.

It wasn't until five minutes later that I had this instinct to protect my neck, and I didn't ignore it. I quickly put my triton behind my neck. _CLANG! _Looks like today was about to get stranger.

"Mom? Have you seen Kumoru?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know, hon, he went somewhere. He left about fifteen minutes ago." Nana answered.

"Where could he have gone?" Tsuna wondered.

"Home!" Gokudera cheered.

"I doubt that." Yamamoto frowned.

"We should go find him at least." Tsuna suggested.

"Why?" Gokudera scowled in disapproval.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to Chrome's only brother. She's trusting us with him." Tsuna answered.

Gokudera sighed, "Well, if the tenth says to find him, then we'll go find him!"

"Who are you?" demanded a strange dark voice. I'm tired of this.

"Who wants to know?" I demand back. He shoved something against my triton, pushing me to the ground. I roll over. I see a black-haired person, wearing a black jacket like a cape with a red band around the left sleeve.

"Head chairman of the disciplinary committee of Namimori middle school, Hibari Kyoya." He answered.

"Long title." I halfheartedly commented. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. I shrug.

"Dunno. Just came here. What's it to you?" I shrug off. He just kept staring at me. I simply get up and start to walk.

"It's against school policy to have visitors during school hours…" He answered cold and hard.

I roll my eyes. "Hey mister disciplinary jerk, if you love this school so much, why don't you marry the damn school!" I insult. He seem to get irritated by my comment, and then charged at me, "Oh sh-"

_POW! _I get hit by his tonfa under the chin and go flying into the air. This guy meant business.


	9. Chapter 9

Chrome's Brother

Part 9

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: For anyone who skims through all the chapters for the new chapter, go back and read the other chapters again. I do make changes sometimes.

"Oh god…" I whimpered as I got to my feet.

"Now leave," Hibari raised his tonfa, "Or I'll bite you to death."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I rubbed my head. He completely ignored my question, "Fine. I don't feel like leaving."

I blinked too fast. The next thing I know, he hit me in the gut and my head. Now my nose and mouth are bleeding.

"The hell's up with you?" I demanded. He just raised his tonfa. I'm not falling for that again. I raised my triton to block it.

_CLANG! _It worked. I started to feel weaker, but I didn't feel hurt. Like my head and gut were never there. "Done… Yet?"

He didn't answer. But he released me from is deadly grip of his tonfas. "Get out of here."

"And why should I?" I asked slyly.

He also ignored that. He just turned around and walked away. Me, still on the ground, just rested. I stared at the trees

"Huh. Cherry blossoms." I say to myself. I close my eye, and take a deep breath in through my bloody nose. The smell was sweet and salty all around me. I open my eyes and I enjoy myself for a few minutes until a person came up to me. He poked me.

"Hey! You! Get up!"

I didn't open my eyes. "Go away, disciplinary freak. It's not like I'm doing anything bad, am I?"

"I'm not Hibari!" he yelled. That catches my attention. I open my eyes see a person with white hair and a bandage on his nose.

"Who are you then?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei! To the extreme!" he shouted. Any louder, my ears would be bleeding too. "What happened to you?"

"Hibari. I bet I look messed up."

"Not too much. You actually kinda remind me of someone named Chrome."

"That's because, well, I'm her brother…"

"Chrome has a brother? That's extreme!" he cheered again. He clearly forgot that I'm bleeding my face out.

I spit out some blood. "Ugh…" I get up and pick up my triton. I start to walk away until Ryohei grabbed me.

"You gotta get looked at. I know a great doctor than can fix you up in no time." He tells me. I don't fight it and I start walking with him into his school. That's when I looked at my shoulder, which he has his hand on, I notice he was wearing a ring. But I've seen this ring somewhere before. Ah, of course. I've never seen this ring, but ones like it. Chrome was wearing one, as was Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo had one in his hair, Hibari was wearing one, and so was Ryohei. But, I did notice one thing that didn't add up. Tsuna was also wearing a ring, but his was far more different.

"So, who's this doctor?" I ask.

"His name is Doctor Shamel."


	10. Chapter 10

Chrome's Brother

Part 10

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: For anyone who skims through all the chapters for the new chapter, go back and read the other chapters again. I do make changes sometimes.

"Ugh…" I moan. This doctor had better be good. Ryohei grabs me a tissue and hands it to me. I plug up my nostrils with them to stop the bleeding. We show up at the nurses office, and Ryohei knocked on the door.

"Doctor Shamal?" he pleaded. A man with spiky-ish black hair comes out.

"Yes? He asked.

"I have an injured person!"

Doctor Shamal looked up and down the hall. "Where?"

Idiot. The injured person is right here!

"This guy!" Ryohei pointed to me. Shamal looked me up and down.

"Sorry. I don't treat guys." He informs. He walks back in and shuts the door.

"This is a waste of time." I rolled my eyes. I swung the door open. Shamal looked at me.

"I told you already, I don't treat-"

"Listen, and listen close, 'cause I'm only saying this once. Today has been my strangest day ever. I woke up in a dump with no memories, went to a house that I'm not welcomed at, saw a kid turn into a teenager, and now I got beaten up. Now help me!" I demanded. The doctor stared at me for a second.

"No. Now go away. You're repelling my customers." He answered. I glared at him, "Maybe I can fix your PMS problems though."

He turns around. He's pissed me off enough. I snapped. "Just give me a damn checkup! For all I know, I might be dying!"

"So? That's not my problem."

I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to my level. "Just give me a damn checkup. And for a "professional" like you, it shouldn't take you too long!" I barked. I glare into his eyes.

"You're fine. You're able to talk to me, aren't you? You're yelling at me. You're fine. Now get out. And take that tissue out of your nose. You look like a moron." He shrugged off. I released him. After all, he is right. I take the bloody tissue out of my nose and throw it away. I glare at the doctor, then leave. I rejoined Ryohei.

"You have a place to stay?"

"Yeah. Tsuna's house."

Right then, a fifteen-ish girl ran up to the two of us. She was wearing the school uniform and had strawberry-blonde hair. "Big brother?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"How was class?"

"Fine. Later!" he waved off, "Boxing."

"Be safe, big brother."

"Have fun." I waved off. He grabbed my sleeve.

"Come on! I'll teach you how to box."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"No no no! I insist!"

I looked into his eyes. It was clear he didn't plan to give up trying. "All right. Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

Chrome's Brother

Part 11

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Lol. I kinda slacked off on this chapter, so it's a little short. xD

"EXTREME!" he cheered.

Damn. Any louder my ears would bleed too. We arrived at a small studio with a boxing ring. He threw me some red boxing gloves and he took his shirt off and put some black boxing gloves on. I too took my shirt off and then I noticed _it_. "Hey, hold on," I beg as I walk to the corner. My whole chest is perfect. And that is strange. I got the beating of my life, and got no damage whatsoever. Not even a drop of blood.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I answer as I lean my triton on the wall and put on the gloves, "Hey, why do you want to box me?"

"I don't want to box you, I want to teach you actually!" he informed.

Figures. I jump in the ring. Right then, a group of familiar people walk in. It was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Ah! There he is." Yamamoto stated.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Why do you guys care," I asked bitterly.

"That's a good question, baseball nut," Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Chrome wanted us to look after you, so we are," Yamamoto chuckled.

"Umm, okay," I shrugged.

"The only thing I want to know, is how you ended up at our school," Tsuna asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "I'm at your school?"

"Yeah."

"I see you made friends with lawn-head," Gokudera noted.

I nodded.

"Ready to go?" Yamamoto asked.

"What's the rush?" Ryohei asked.

"No rush," Tsuna answered.

"Then let's BOX!" Ryohei cheered as he threw an uppercut at my chin. I flew to the floor.

"Oww…"

"Oh, sorry. Get up!"

I got up and did a boxing stance.

"Good. Now advance towards me," he asked. I advanced, but very badly, "Alright, lets fix it."

After about two and a half hours later, I left with Tsuna and his friends. When we got home, it was time for dinner. Tsuna's mom prepared some sort of fish and rice bowls.

"Kumoru, are you allergic to anything here?" Nana asked. I shook my head, "Okay."

I started to eat the cooked salmon. It was smooth, with a lemony flavor to it. "Mmmm…."

"Hey, where are you from?" Tsuna asked.

I shrug. "Wish I knew."

"Oh, sorry," Tsuna nodded off. The baby with the fedora walked over to me, "Can I… Help you?"

"No," he answered. Then he grabbed Tsuna's salmon and hopped back in his chair.

"Hey!" Tsuna complained.

"You should protect your food, Tsuna," he grinned. What kind of dysfunctional family did Chrome leave me with?


	12. Chapter 12

Chrome's Brother

Part 12

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

After dinner, everything was pretty chill. Tsuna did homework with Yamamoto and Gokudera and that weird baby, Nana cleaned up, Lambo was being….. Lambo. And I just lied down on the couch, stuck in thought. Like who is Mukuro? Who was I? I kept staring into space though.

I decide I should go take a bath. After all, I had a weird day and I am completely dirty. I get up and walk down the hall to the bathroom, and as I reach for the door handle, I noticed something. My hands are tanned, but a section of my middle finger wasn't. I must've been wearing a ring at some point in my previous life, but where is it now? Forget it. It mustn't mean anything.

I turn on the water and as it started to flow, I got undressed and hopped in the tub and soaked. It was still strange to me that I lived through the things that happened to me today. Fighting, boxing, eating watching the impossible happen, it was really quite special. Special being totally insane.

I spent about twenty minutes or so soaking in the tub, but it felt like at least an hour. I get out and dry off, and I hear a banging at the door.

"KU KU! Play with Lambo-san!" Lambo begged. Today is just not my day, is it.

"Lemme get dressed." I answer.

"Hurry up!" he barked at me. What am I gonna play with him? May be Tsuna has some sorta video game system we can play. I get dressed and walk out the door to an awaiting prancing Lambo.

"So, what do you normally play with Tsuna?" I ask.

"Galactic destroyers 3 on Tsuna's Grafixs!" he grinned. Thank god, there's hope for me after all.

We both head to the living room and Lambo sets up the game on the T.V. I keep on staring at that blank patch on my finger. What is it that's bothering me so much about it? Too late to think about it though, because Lambo shoved a controller in my hands and turned the game on.

After two hours of non-stop button mashing, Lambo fell asleep. I can't really blame him, it's ten o'clock. I turn the game off and picked Lambo up and brought him to his room.

"Ugh… I should go to bed too." I say to myself. I walk down to the couch and lie down. Sometimes, sleep really is bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chrome's Brother

Part 13

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

My sleep didn't last long though. It felt like minutes. I wake up the next morning, at around 7. It wasn't bad. I walked to the dining room where Nana was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, you woke up early." She smiled at me.

"I guess." I smiled back. No one else was up yet. So I sat down and went back to staring up into space. And then something triggers, like a memory of a sort, "Aliens?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing." I answered quickly. Why is this so significant to me? I guess that's for me to find out later.

About fifteen minutes later, Tsuna and Reborn sit down.

"Chrome hasn't come back yet?" Tsuna noted. I nod my head.

Reborn walked up to me, as if he was gonna ask me something, and then he turned to Tsuna and stole his food.

"Hey!"

"You should protect your food, Tsuna." He grinned as he started to eat his food.

Weird. This is a very weird family. I see something out of my peripheral vision. It was Lambo and some Chinese girl chasing him.

"Hah hah hah! I'm gonna win, tail-head!" Lambo shouted back at her.

"It's not a race, Lambo!" she shouted back at him. The two of them sat down at started to eat.

I completely ignored what they did and just kept eating. Then Gokudera showed up.

"What are you still doing at the tenth's house?" he demanded.

"Chrome hasn't come to get me." I answered.

"So just walk back to that dump you call "home"." He barked at me.

I just stared at him, "I don't know if it occurred to you yet, but I don't know the way back."

Gokudera just sat down and ignored my comment..

I started to reflect back onto my events on yesterday, specifically my fight with Hibari. How on earth did he not break any of my bones? Or shatter my skull? None of this makes sense to me anymore.

Dear readers,

Thank you for reading all these chapters. I have some sad news for you though, I will temporarily stop writing this fan fiction. The reason for my abrupt ending is because I really need to get to work on my other fan fiction, "Colonello's Lost Son". By the time I finish the next 2 or so chapters, I will continue this fan fiction.

Thank you for your time and understanding.

-Blockhed13


	14. Chapter 14

Chrome's Brother

Part 14

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Eventually, Tsuna and his pals left. I was all alone with a fedora-wearing baby, an idiot who think's he's a cow, a Chinese girl, a surprisingly happy parent, and a trapped thought. That fedora-wearing baby came over to me, I think his name was like Reborn or something. He's been looking at me since breakfast with the same interested look on his face.

"So you work for Mukuro?" he asked.

Finally. I can stand the secrets being held from me. "Can you please tell me just who the hell he is?"

He hopped on the couch and sat down. "An illusionist-mafiaso. A very powerful one."

Well, that was disappointing. I was expecting a god-like figure by the way everyone kept on not telling me.

"But what does he want with you?"

"First, can you explain a few things to me? Like, how the hell do I not remember anything from the day I was born?"

"Easy. Mukuro wiped your mind. Now you're probably wondering about a lot of things. I'll answer them all."

He explained just about everything. He explained in more details who Mukuro is, why Chrome keep's calling Tsuna her 'boss', and something else about the arcobaleno. But this all surprisingly helped.

"Does that help?"

"Yes." I plainly answered.

I tried to contemplate everything. _So, I'm in Japan after I somehow died and was revived by an illusion using mafia guy._

This still did not add up. But now that kid's question makes sense. _What does Mukuro want with me?_

Reborn looked up at me and grinned. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He promised as he jumped on the floor and started walking. So, I followed him.

I followed him up a mountain over looking the forest. "What are we doing, having a picnic?"

"Something like that. See those trees over there? How far down would you say they are?"

I looked down. "About five-hundred-" I was interrupted with losing my balanced as Reborn kicked me, "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I started plummeting to my demise.

As I was falling, I managed to look up and see Reborn point something at me. _Is that…. A gun?_

"Save yourself with your dying will." He advised as he shot me.

I instantly felt regret. _Why didn't I die the first time? It would've saved myself the trouble. I at least could've saved myself._

And then I felt enraged. Overpowered. Possessed even. A flame grew from my forehead, and my clothes tore away from me, leaving me wearing nothing but boxers covered in pineapples.

I then felt control, and my instincts times a hundred kicked in. It told me to grab the ledge and climb back up. I didn't hesitate to ignore it. I grabbed on to a vine sticking out and started climbing up.

When I finally did, Reborn observed my forehead, which was still spewing flames, a bit closer.

"That's strange." He questioned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chrome's Brother

Part 15

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"That's strange."

The flames on my head died out. "What is?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." He answered.

Dammit! Yet another secret.

"Good luck getting home." He advised as he leapt away. I then looked down. Down to bunches upon bunches on pineapples imprinted on my boxers.

"Today is just not my day…." I mumbled to myself as I sat down.

I sat for about an hour wondering how to get home, or where home is for that matter, until a girl with long flowing red hair walked up to me. "Here," she tossed me some clothes. It was tan cargo shorts and a blue and white shirt with a "27" on it. I wasted no time. I threw them on and she walked me back to Tsuna's house.

Back at his house, Nana was serving some lunch. "Rice buns it is…."

"Oh, hello Kumoru-kun! Is there anything you want?" she greeted me with a huge smile.

"Oh, I'm good Nana." I smiled back as I sat down and started eating. _I wonder what that kid did when he shot me. What was so interesting? That I survived?_

My thoughts were soon interrupted when someone walked in. "Hi Nana! Haru got out of school extra early today! Is there anything you need me to do?" someone extremely hyper asked.

"Oh, Haru, I'm fine for now." Nana answered.

"Okay! I'll wait for Tsuna then!" the same person, I'm assuming Haru is her name, announced.

I leaned back in my chair to take a look on who this person is. I saw a girl with black hair in a pony-tail, a white shirt with a yellow sweater-vest and a black skirt. _Why is she just staring at the door? It seems pointless to just wait- _I leaned back too far and fell. "Ahh!"

She flipped around, "Hagi! Are you alright?"

I rubbed my head, which seems to be immune to pain seeing as it's in no pain. Again. "I'm fine."

She walked over to me. "Are you one of Chrome's friends?" she asked.

"Umm, no. I'm her brother."

"Whaaaa? Chrome has a brother?" she screeched, "Since when?"

"Recently?" I answered a tad confused.

"That's sooooo cool!" she stated as her eyes were being all sparkly.

_Please save me Chrome…._ Who is this girl? Well, I'm going to assume another friend of Tsuna's.

After a few more hours, Tsuna came home with all his friends.

"What are you still doing at the tenth's house?" Gokudera demanded.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay." Tsuna calmed hi. He then looked at me, "Eh… Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Why?"

"Because that kid shot me and I lost my clothes. I still don't understand-"

"Ehhh? Reborn shot you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"What? That's impossible!" Dino exclaimed.

"I shot him. I was there." Reborn stated.

"I'll make my way over there. Just keep him there." Dino advised as he hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chrome's Brother

Part 16

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: I have transitions between some of the lines (they look like dashes), but they don't show up on FF.N But they do on deviantART. So If some of these lines don't mesh well together, there was probably a transition there.

"What? That's impossible!" Dino exclaimed.

"I shot him. I was there." Reborn stated.

"I'll make my way over there. Just keep him there." Dino advised as he hung up.

It was the afternoon, and I spent most the afternoon pretending to sleep while trying to ignore Reborn who was watching me from the stairs.

After about two hours, he piped up. "Can I ask you something?" I didn't answer. "I know you're awake. You've been having the same thought of Chrome coming to take you home for the last two hours."

"No. I don't want to talk right now." I answered bluntly.

"What's so much better than me asking a question?" he asked.

"Pretending to sleep while really thinking about Chrome taking me home." I answered.

"Why do you think Mukuro wants you?" he asked. There was a long pause.

"Don't know. Don't care. Don't ask, don't ever ask. That's what I've learned." I answered.

He stared at me for a second. "Okay." He went upstairs.

"Finally…." I sighed, and went to sleep.

Two days later, Nana invited me out to go shopping. I didn't mind too much. I wanted to get out of the house.

"Mama! Mama! I want candy!" the cow boy begged while pointing to a candy booth,

"Steam buns!" the Chinese girl begged as she pointed to a Chinese food stand.

"Coffee!" Reborn pointed to a coffee bar."

"We'll get to everything soon, Kumoru-kun, can you go get Reborn-san some coffee?" She asked with a smile as she handed me some money.

"Sure." I answered as I grabbed the money. Reborn hopped on my shoulder and we both went into the coffee bar and I bought him a coffee.

"Reborn, I've been wanting to ask you, what is that weird thing you saw the other day when you shot me?" I asked.

He sipped his coffee. "I'll tell you soon, but not now."

I looked at him, and then walked outside. Whatever.

We all went home, but to a surprise. The house was flooded with men in black suits.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh, he's here." Reborn said casually.

"Who's here? Al Capone?" I asked puzzled.

"Nope. Go see for yourself." He answered.

I didn't hesitate. So, I walked in, pushing through everyone. I bumped into Tsuna.

"What's going on?"

"Big brother Dino came for a visit apparently. I don't know why though….."

"Where is Dino?"

"In my room. He won't tell me why he's here though."

"That's okay with me, I think?" I asked a tad puzzled. But, I kept on going to Tsuna's room. I entered his room to have a man awaiting me.

"Ah, hello Kumoru-san."

"Hello? I think?"

"Sit down. Let's chat."

"About what?"

"You."


	17. Chapter 17

Chrome's Brother

Part 17

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I entered his room to have a man awaiting me.

"Ah, hello Kumoru-san."

"Hello? I think?"

"Sit down. Let's chat."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Sit."

I sat down. "What's going on?"

"You wanted answers, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He relaxed and settled in a bit. "Reborn explained to you the different flames, right?"

"A little. Yeah."

"Unlike others, who have one flame, you have two flames."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain, most people on earth have one attribute. They would have either sky, storm, rain, cloud, mist, lightning, or sun. You have both rain and mist as a main attribute." he explained.

I thought about this for a second, "I don't follow. Why is this so important?"

"Well, within the mafia, this is unheard of. You're the first one known to ever have this kind of attribute."

"And Mukuro wants me because of this?"

"We'd assume so."

"Okay then?" I finished on a confused note and stood up.

"I'm not done. Sit."

Once again, I sat down. "What?"

"We have to relocate you to Italy for safety reasons."

"What for?"

"If news breaks out within the mafia, we fear that there may be a certain person after you."

"And that person is?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll stop and get you some clothes from Chrome."

This is serious. "O-okay?"

"The sooner, the better. We leave tonight."

I didn't answer. This may have answered some questions, but it raised even more questions. As I left the room, I passed Reborn, who was walking in. He shut the door. Don't ask, don't ever ask.

Reborn looked at Dino. "Do you think Verde will find out?"

"Lets hope he doesn't. With that kind of power, he could rule the world."

Reborn nodded. "Keep him well protected."

"The Varia will keep an eye on him."

"I'd rather the outside advisory team did."

"They're out. But, why are you putting him in the Vongola family care and not my families' care?"

"Would you rather hold a person that someone may want and is willing to kill for him?"

"Well, since you put it that way, I can understand."

"Good. Get him there safely please."

"Of course." He answered.

A few hours later, after we stopped by Kokuyo land and told Chrome we were leaving, we got on a plane and we were bound for Italy. "So, why is this person so dangerous?"

"He's been known to experiment with different flame energies. Your flame is a rain flame encased within a mist flame."

"So?"

"Well, our sources tell he's been combining ring elements together with some genetically modified animals to create two element animals."

"And?"

"Well, as far as we know, he hasn't been very successful. But if he was to get you and your flames, then he could create a weapon that could be unstoppable."

"Hmm…. So, you're telling me that there exists a ring that matches my attribute?"

"Exactly. And you'd be the only person that could ever use both attributes."

"Huh."


	18. Chapter 18

Chrome's Brother

Part 18

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

After so many hours, we finally arrived to Italy. "So, Dino?"

"Yes?"

"Umm….. If I'm so valuable, shouldn't I….. Well, learn how to fight?"

"There'll be plenty of people to teach you how to fight. Anymore questions?"

I shook my head. "No."

This place is bizarre. I'm not sure what to say. This place is just so, just, weird. Anyways, Dino left me and now, I think I'm alone. Where are these 'plenty of people' that can help me?

"Voooi! Done looking around like an idiot, or what?" said someone from behind me.

I flipped around to see a…. Guy? I think? He had really long white hair and wore a leather uniform and a sword in, or rather, on his hand.

"Stop looking so dumb. What you see is what you get, so don't look surprised." He said.

"What the hell?"

He didn't respond. He stared at me, as if he was staring into my soul. "Your room is on the end." He gritted and walked away.

Again, what the hell? This place just gets stranger and stranger. Whatever. I kept walking until I reached my room. Or, so I thought anyways. I opened the door to find dozens of faces looking at me.

I couldn't understand anything they were mumbling, but the only thing I did understand was get the hell outta there. So, I did.

_My room was across the hall from that room. I could tell, because the only thing in there was a bed with sheets and a blanket, a desk, and a closet. "Well, sure beats sharing a room with one of these weirdoes." I commented to myself._

_Ignoring whatever was going on, I lied down. What a day…_

_My thoughts were then interrupted by the sounds of knocking on my door. "It's open…"_

_A disaster of the ninth kind walked in the door. Leather uniform, red sunglasses, and a hideous green over-comb. "Hiii there!"_

_Oh my god. What the hell is this… this… thing? "Hi?"_

_"I'm Lussaria, and if there's anything you need, just call out for me!" it smiled._

_"Okay?" I answered puzzled._

_"Oh, wear one of these to keep you safe from all those awkward looks people give you!" it smiled again. He handed to me one of those uniform things with a hood._

_"Why are you doing this for me?"_

_"Just to help out a new subordinate in need!" It smiled yet again, and then left._

_Well, if Lussaria or whatever is right, this will save me from the awkward looks from people. I didn't hesitate to take my other uniform off, but I stopped to look at my chest. "How?" I asked myself. A fight with some guy, I lose, and not a scratch on me? That seems impossible. Anyways, I put on the plain black shirt, black leather pants with white stripes, a long black leather coat also with white stripes and a "Varia" patch, white platform boots, and a medical issue eye patch. "Oh my god, how the hell do you walk in these? Why is the hood furry?" But then of course, this was given to be by that thing with horrible fashion sense. So, why should I be surprised on it's choice of fashion for me?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chrome's Brother

Part 19

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Bah. Whatever." I mumbled to myself. I didn't bother brushing my hair, I just put on the fur-lined hood. I looked in a mirror, "Well, it will definitely keep eyes off me…"

I left my room and looked around. Nothing much is going on. Hell if I know what is going on.

"Voooooi!" someone yelled.

I turned around. It was that guy. "Yes?"

He marched up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "This way!"

He dragged me to a room with a few other people in there. There was one with blond hair that draped over his eyes, another baby, a human lightning rod, a… robot? That weird guy, and a feather head sitting in a red chair. Who are these people?

"This is the issue I mentioned earlier." The long-haired guy introduced.

Lussaria came up behind me and wrapped one of his arms around me. "You don't need to have your hood on. We're all casual down here." He flipped my hood down. "Let me tell you all our names! I'm Lussaria, of course," he pointed to the long-haired person, "That's Squalo," he pointed to the human lighting rod, "That's Leviathan, but you can call him Levi," he pointed to the baby, "That's Viper," he pointed to the blind blond guy, "That's Belphegor," he pointed to the giant robot, "That's our robot Gola Mosca," he pointed to the guy sitting in the chair, "That's our boss man Xanxus!" He then sat me down. All eyes were on me. "So tell us, what's your story hmmm?" he begged.

I didn't answer.

"Bronco told me a bit of it. And then he left me with this issue to take care of." Squalo grunted.

"Awww…. You must be scared! Don't worry, we're on the same side. You can tell us or me anything!" Lussaria smiled, "First, tell us about you."

I still didn't answer.

"Don't be shy, umm…" he puzzled.

"Kumoru…. Do… Ku… Ro…" I stuttered.

"Ku-chan!" Lussaria chanted, "You can talk with us!"

I still didn't answer. The baby floated over to me.

"One of Mukuro's vessels." He noted.

"No duh." The blind one noted.

"Are we getting paid, Squalo?" the baby asked.

"No," he grunted, "I owed the bronco a favor. And the outside advisory team is out on a mission."

"Am I an issue?" I sassed. Everyone looked at me, "I've had the strangest days recently, but this certainly tops it off. Am I just seen as an issue?"

"Shut up. This isn't your conversation." The baby barked.

"Then do it on your own time. I'm here with unanswered questions and more than enough time to listen!" I snapped.

"Then sit and we'll talk." Xanxus looked at me with a death glare. Everyone then looked at him.

"What interest could you possibly have with an 'issue' like me?" I demanded.

"Sit." He commanded. I didn't bother arguing, so I sat down, "Now talk."


	20. Chapter 20

Chrome's Brother

Part 20

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I hesitated for a moment, "Five days ago, I woke up in a pit-"

"Forget your life story. Why are you here?" the baby barked at me.

"Awww, Viper, let him talk. He'll get to that part soon!" Lussaria guarded, "Go on."

"…Anyways, I don't remember a day before it. I went to some guy named Tsuna's house and camped there. The other baby shot me and that's why I'm here." I finished.

Lussaria clapped. "Marvelous story!"

"Now why are you here?" Viper asked again.

I knew I shouldn't answer. The blind one shut the door.

"We're on the same team, Ku-chan! Talk!" Lussaria smiled. Why is it that I trust him the most?

I hesitated again. "When that baby shot me, he saw something strange about me. Okay?"

"I sense more to this story. What else happened?" Viper asked.

I didn't answer.

"Do you know what happened, Squalo?" Viper asked Squalo.

"No! The damn bronco left before I could ask! All I know is that we have to guard him with our lives!" he shouted.

"Then he is leaving something out."

"Maybe I can cut it out of him." Belphegor grinned while holding a handful of knives, "Ushishishishi!"

"None of that prince! He's faaaar to cute to be cut up!" Lussaria smiled.

Oh my god, what the hell is going on? Just, what? I don't even know what to say!

"Talk." Xanxus spoke to me in his hellish tone of voice. I'm not gonna disobey it. I'm too afraid.

"I have two main flames!" I let out as I shut myself up. Everyone looked at me, then Xanxus looked up at me.

"Two." He repeated.

"Mist and rain!" I let out again.

"Hm." He grunted.

"Ohhhh! Ku-chan! Don't worry! Your secret will never leave this room!" Lussaria promised, "Squalo and Viper will teach you well!"

"Hey!" they both disagreed in unison.

"Why don't you teach him?" Squalo yelled.

"Because he needs the same flames teaching him!" Lussaria answered.

They both looked annoyed.

"Ahhh….. I'm gonna use this moment to slip out the door." I commented as I left the room. Now comes the next question, what the hell am I gonna do? Where am I gonna go?

But as I asked questions, I passed a glass door. It lead to a nice-sized balcony and judging by the dirt on the door and the torn-up chair, I'll have privacy. I have a nice place to be alone. So I stepped outside into the nice midday heat. It had a great view of the forest under me, so why was this place ditched?

"I'm making this my place. Mine only." I murmured to myself as I smiled a little.

Restoring it is easy. Doing it without anyone noticing is the hard part. I spent the rest of the day washing the door and raiding the base for cushions to replace the torn up ones. I stole an umbrella from one of the other balconies. But after I was done, this place was mine. For the first time, I feel relieved. It was nice being alone for once.


	21. Chapter 21

Chrome's Brother

Part 21

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I spent about a week alone on my balcony because my "trainers" were "too busy" with "other things" and they wouldn't help me. But whatever. I was alone and happy, no one ever bothered me and no one ever asked where I was all day. That is, until "it" found me.

Lussaria opened the door. "There you are!"

I pulled the hood back out of my eyes. "What do you want?"

It sat down. "To talk with you! You've been hiding for a week!"

"So?"

"Lets chat!"

"About what? You know my life story."

"What have you been doing for the past week?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here. Are we done?"

"No, come with me! I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

Lusseria grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room I think, because this room has his fashion sense. "Here, specially cast for you."

He handed me a velvet box. "Are you proposing to me?"

"No, no. Unless you feel the same!"

"NO!" I answered in disgust. But I opened the box. It was a half blue, half purple ring that looks like the Varia shield and has the word "Varia" engraved on it. "Why are you giving me an executive ring?"

"Because you don't have a ring!"

"So? I'm not an executive member. How did you even get this ring?"

"The creator, Totem Ross, made it. It took me a week of begging! I think it's incredible that you have two fragments of the rainbow!"

I put it on. It fit my finger perfectly. "Thanks, I guess."

"I also think its incredible that you're the only one who can use it!"

"Yeah, yeah, great. Umm, how long will I be here?"

"For as long as you'd like!"

Personally, I don't really want to be here.

Lusseria wrapped its arms around me. "We're like a family here. You can be like my little brother!"

I thought for a second. A family. It's something that I'll never have, but I want more than ever.

At this point in time, I made up my mind. _This is my family. This is where I want to be._ Granted, I have a family in Japan, but I liked it here. It seems strange to like a place like this, but I do.

"Okay, big… Umm…"

"Brother."

"Brother!" I exclaimed. He's a guy? Well, that's one mystery solved. "Big brother, can you tell me a bit about you?"

"Sure." He answered as he started to ramble on about his life. He talked about each of the Varia members, muay thai, and his fashion sense, which I could care less about. "And for your wardrobe I just raided belphegor's closet because you two have similar mass and structure!"

I don't even want to know why he paid attention to my body.

"I also stole that shirt from one of our subordinates, but I don't think he'll mind."

I don't need to know details about everything, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to listen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chrome's Brother

Part 22

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Big brother, please don't tell anyone about my spot." I asked Lussaria.

"Sure!" he smiled.

And for the rest the day, I relaxed with Lussaria and we chatted back and forth about different things. Until it came to one thing,

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Well, a small part of a dream."

Lussaria settled in. "Go on."

I sighed, "Alright, I was hit by a truck in this dream. And then there was this person. And after that is a blur and a mess."

We were interrupted by Squalo slamming in the door. "Voi!"

"What is it?" Lussaria smiled.

"Xanxus wants you!"

"Aww, what does he want now?" Lussaria exaggerated and left. Squalo looked at me.

"Training starts tomorrow! No complaining!" he shouted at me, then left.

How did he find me? I started to look around. Turns out, there were three cameras. How did I not catch those?

I slummed the rest the day. But now, it's the next day. As Squalo said, it was time to train. Today, Viper was going to train me in illusions. Which is bizarre, because I was unaware of my "talent".

Viper looked me over. "Hm. Another triton. Kumoru."

"Yes?"

"Hit me."

I know this is a trick. But I also knew that it's necessary. I swung my triton at him. He de-materialized and then re-materialized behind me. And to finish that, he kicked me to the ground.

"I'm teaching you to be quick today. By the time I'm done with you today, You should be able to do that." He critiqued.

"Oww…" I groaned.

"Get up you wimp. I have better things to do." He barked.

He went on and on and on about "focusing your energy" and "how not to lose focus" and other random things that I didn't quite get. But surprisingly, it helped. By the end of the day, I figured out how to re-tract and de-tract my triton, and how to move from place to place with illusions. It was rather quick and I picked up on it quickly. It's Squalo's turn tomorrow, he's gonna teach me how to fight with my triton. Which I think is strange because he has a sword attached to his hand. Well, we will see tomorrow. But until then, I have the rest the day to experiment with my new power.

I snuck into a random room. Hopefully, no one saw me. This room had many small gashes in the wall. As if it was stabbed, or knives were thrown at it.

"Need something?" asked an irritated voice. I turned around. It was Belphegor.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Get out." He demanded in his demonic tone of voice.

I obeyed and ran out the room. I really don't want to deal with him. Maybe I should just call it a day and talk to Lussaria. Or maybe I should just go to my personal spot. Decisions, decisions…


	23. Chapter 23

Chrome's Brother

Part 23

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: I found out that Kumoru's Reborn number is "9". Just throwing that out there.

It was the next day. Today, Squalo is going to teach me. Fun, oh fun…

I get up and start getting dressed. It's amazing how far I've gotten in such a short span of time. I finish getting dressed and I walk out the door, to an awaiting crowd. This isn't normal. "Ca-"

Everyone fled in record time. Not a person was in sight. "Huh."

Turns out, they didn't leave because of me. Squalo was glaring from the end of the hall. My turn…

"Voi! Get in the training room right now!"

I grabbed my triton and ran to the training room. I can see why everyone was afraid of him.

"Being rain is about being quick, agile and precise! You have none of them! You are incredibly slow and inaccurate!" he yelled. What a jerk.

He slashed at me, to which I jumped back and blocked. If he wants a fight, I'll give him one.

I de-materialized and re-materialized behind him and hit him with the stick end, which he blocked and threw me to the ground.

"You think by performing magic tricks you'll win? Use your brain, and your sharp end!"

"But if I slash you, then you'll be-"

"Never give you opponent mercy! Not even me! By the time I'm through with you, you'll be Varia material!"

I nod. He was my teacher, and the teacher's always right.

After hours of training and yelling, he finished. At least, I think so. He just left the room. So, I left the room and went to the balcony. I never covered the cameras, because I saw no purpose to it. I sat back and relaxed.

I let out a long sigh, "Training would be so much easier if I wasn't forced to wear the platform boots…"

My day was kind of irritating. But at least I can get a day off tomorrow.

Someone knocks on the door, "Come on out." To my surprise, it was Xanxus who walked out, "Can I….Help you?"

"Yes. My subordinates have been telling me how far you've gotten."

"So?"

"I gonna make an offer you can't refuse. Join the Varia, I'll make you an executive."

He's offering me a job? "I dunno…"

"Think." He asked, then left.

Why would he be so interested in me? What "poten- Don't ask. Don't ever ask.

I spent the rest the day to myself, with one short visit from Lussaria, which was a conversation about random things. My dinner was full of glares and stares, like normal. I went to bed, but no one cares about small things like this. I had the same dream I've been having since day one. But, this dream had a twist. It wasn't a fast blur. Everything was frozen in place. As if I could re-live this event.


	24. Chapter 24

Chrome's Brother

Part 24

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: As of Tuesday, July 26th, Kumoru turned one year old (and this was the day I created his character. Not the day the first chapter was posted.)

I had the same dream I've been having since day one. But, this dream had a twist. It wasn't a fast blur. Everything was frozen in place. As if I could re-live this event.

It was still. Old lady on the ground, and me, or at least I think it's me, looking at a semi head on. Like a deer in headlights.

"This is how it happened…" I commented to myself.

"Yes." answered a strange voice.

"Wh... Who's there?" I stuttered nervously.

A man with blue hair in a similar hairstyle with a red eye and dressed in white came out from behind me. I feel…. As if I already know him.

He smiled and chuckled. "How you've grown since I found you."

"…Found me?"

"Yes."

I looked at him puzzlingly. "Who… Who are you?"

He laughed a familiar laugh. "Kufufu, I am Mukuro Rokudo."

My number one question has finally been answered. But not a moment too soon. I woke up.

It was one thirty a.m. I was too awake to go back to sleep, but too tired to do anything other than sleep. I went back to sleep and I had a different dream, something that had to do with pineapples if I recall, but I woke up at seven. I looked outside. "Time to break some rules." I grinned

I went downstairs to the first floor and hopped off a balcony into the forest. I took a nice deep breath. It was a nice fresh pine scent, and freedom. I start walking into the freedom forest.

Lussaria knocked on my door. "Ku-chan! You're wasting daylight!"

Viper floated to his face. "He isn't in his bed."

"Oh… Where did he go then?"

"I figured it was to go see you." Viper answered, then left.

"Hmm…" Lussaria puzzled, "He didn't come see me…"

I had a bit of fun while I was out. Fresh air, nice lake, privacy, and relaxation. It wasn't for a couple hours till Squalo and Lussaria found me.

"Ku-chan!" Lussaria yelled out, "There you are! We've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Voi! You little bastard! Never leave the base again!" Squalo shouted at me.

"Aww, lighten up. He just wanted to escape to nature for a little bit!" Lussaria defended.

Squalo looked at me, "It's dangerous to go outside the base!"

Lussaria sat down next to me, "I'll go with you next time."

"There is no next time! If he gets hurts, it's my problem!"

"Umm… I'm fine for today. Let's head back, okay?" I butted in.

"Okay!" Lussaria smiled as we all walked back.

I'm alone in my place. Maybe now I can process my dream. But, What should I do? Should I tell someone?


	25. Chapter 25

Chrome's Brother

Part 25

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: I know this chapter is half the length it normally is, but I've been an extremely busy person the last week (I had drivers ed.) and I haven't had much of a chance to write.

Lussaria came in my room. I didn't want to wait.

"Who is Mukuro Rokudo?" I asked.

He looked at me. "He's the man that probably saved your life somehow."

"Oh." I sighed. "Wait, saved my life?"

"Knowing how Chrome was, you probably died and he revived you." He answered.

"So, I'm dead?" I asked back. He hugged me.

"Don't worry about it Ku-chan! You're alive right now, so it doesn't matter." He smiled.

"I suppose you're right…" I finished.

It's the next day. Viper's turn to teach me something. I get dressed and head to the training room. No one's there.

Where is he? I'm on time, maybe he's late? May-

BAM! I was knocked down. I gripped my triton and swung it to the other side of my body. But nothing was there.

"Nice try." Viper spoke aloud. I turned around, only to see an army of multi-colored Vipers.

An idea came to me, as if someone gave it to me, and I ran into the crowd of Vipers . Then I materialized everywhere for just a split second, to find the real one. His skills triumphed mine, and it didn't work. He then made himself visible.

"Today's lesson is copies. But, where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Go everywhere at the same time."

"I…. I don't know. I just did it…" I answered.

"Hm."


	26. Chapter 26

Chrome's Brother

Part 26

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

After a brutal lesson taught by Viper, I was done for the day.

I went to my balcony and slumped into my chair and closed my eyes. Sleeping is great.

That is, until it was interrupted by a giant robot. The, "Gola Mosca" I believe. He woke me up then picked me up. No rhyme or reason, he just did it.

It dragged me to all the other executives of the Varia.

"Mosca! Put him down. He's not a ragdoll." Lussaria instructed. And so he did.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

"To talk about your future, Kumoru." Belphegor answered.

"I don't even know my past. What makes you think I'll even consider the future?" I commented.

"Because. We want you to work for us. And we'll give you an offer you would be foolish to refuse." Viper advised.

"And you want to ask me now?" I asked a bit puzzled.

"You've been doing really well recently, and we just want to extend our hand out to you ahead of time." Viper answered. I looked at Squalo with an angered face.

"I'm still against this choice." He groaned.

"Thanks for the, uh, offer. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?" I backed away awkwardly.

"Take as much time as you want to think about it Ku-chan!" Lussaria smiled.

"Uhh, thanks." I left. Of all the qualified people, what made me so special? I'm a moron with a pointy stick and no idea on how to use it. Maybe it's because of my special flame? But even then, it's still a little puzzling.

Dino showed up a week later to pick me up and take me to another location to stay.

"So, did they teach you anything?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered plainly.

"Anything bad happen?" he asked.

"No. But, where are you taking me now?" I asked back.

"Vongola base. The outside advisory unit will look after you there. They'll also teach you how to use your flame energy to your advantage." he answered.

"Why are you moving me?" I asked a tad confused.

"We're a bit afraid that they'll corrupt you and make you into one of them." he answered.

"That's not so bad."

"Well, they would turn you into something you aren't."

"So?"

"Does your heart say you're a killer?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "No."

The rest the trip was silent. Could he be right? But they seemed so nice, especially Lussaria. Did they really want to make me into a cold-blooded killer?

We arrived at the base after a few hours of travelling. I got out of the car.

"Alright, this is Lal Mirch." he introduced.

I looked around me. I didn't see anyone.

"Down here." Someone advised. I looked down. It was another small talking baby.

"She'll look after you for a while. Be good." he waved off and left.


	27. Chapter 27

Chrome's Brother

Part 27

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I looked back down at Lal Mirch.

"Don't think you're some hotshot who thinks he can do anything! You're still an infant!" she barked. Oh, the irony, "You know nothing about using your flames and their powers!"

"So, I assume you're here to teach me." I assumed.

She nodded, "Just remember, I don't baby sit!"

The irony in this conversation just kills me. I walked inside.

This place too was a castle. "For people in the mafia, they certainly know how keep a low profile." I mumbled sarcastically to myself. I went into the room they set up for me and changed out of my Varia clothes back into my Kokuyo uniform. Right as I finished, Lal busted in my room.

"Training room, NOW!" she yelled.

"What, no break?" I asked.

"Enemies don't give people breaks, and neither do I!" she argued. I picked up my triton and followed Lal to the training room.

After hours later, we finished for the day. I went over to my room and fell on the bed and went to sleep. Blissful, blissful sleep.

After a few hours or so later, some kid came and woke me up.

"Kumoru-dono, dinner is served." he informed me and left. I really wanna eat, so I went to the dining hall. They were serving spaghetti and breadsticks.

A man walked in as I sat down and sat down next to me. "Hi."

"Hi." I greeted back.

"So you're Kumoru."

"Yeah."

"My son's told me about you."

"Oh? Who's your son?"

"Tsuna." He answered, "I'm Iemitsu. Boss of the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. Or External Advisors of the Family."

"That's quite a mouthful." I commented.

"You can just call us CEDEF."

"Okay."

He pointed his finger at different people, "That's Lal Mirch, that's Basil, that's Turmeric, and that's Oregano."

It's nice to know that I'm being taught and protected by my spice cabinet.

"Lal and Basil will teach you to use your flame, Turmeric and Oregano will teach you how to use guns."

Now we're cooking with fire power.

(sorry for another short chapter.)


	28. Chapter 28

Chrome's Brother

Part 28

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Sorry for the abrupt break! It started as "I really need a break" then went to "Eh, what's another week?" then went to "Crap! School!" Then went to "I like the Green Hornet. Let's do another fan fiction!" Then went to "Why does my computer want to work when it feels like it?" So, as you can guess, I've been all over the place. Sorry about that.

After dinner, we all split. I'm not sure what they decided to do, but I went to my room and lied down. Until Lal walked in.

"Forget it. I'm not training right now." I complained as I rolled over.

"Night security. There is no training." She answered.

"Then why are you here?" I asked as I sat up.

"Because you're confused. Nervous, cautious, curious, and such on. I figured you wanted answers." Lal asked.

I nodded. She was correct. "How long will I be here?"

"Depends. You could be here for one day, or twenty years, but our orders are to teach you how to use your flame energy. And you will remain here until you figure it out." Lal explained.

"Okay, what does my power allow me to do?" I asked.

She paused for a moment, "Depends on how you use it. Like any flame, you can use it for good or bad. You could destroy the world with it, or keep the world at peace with it." She answered.

I thought for a moment, "Well, what do I do?"

"Choose. If you were to join the Varia, which is the route they want you to take, I can almost guarantee you that their intentions are not good. You can choose your own road and make your own destiny, which can be either good or bad. You can join an organization like us, where your power will be used for only good." Lal answered.

I pondered for a second, then Lal started to leave, "Wait, one more question!"

She stopped and turned around, "What?"

"Why me?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "That question has no answer. You have to find it yourself. You have gun training in the morning and controlling your flame in the afternoon. Go to sleep." She demanded as she left the room.

I lied back down and thought about what she said. There wasn't much to go on, but I know for sure that I should learn quickly and efficiently if I want to leave sooner.

Lal woke me up the next day. "Get up! I wait for no one!"

I opened my eyes and got up. "Okay, okay, I'll be out in a moment."

She leaves my room and I slump over to the closet, "What the…. Hell?"

My clothes were gone. All that was there were suits in the place of my clothes. I picked out a suit and threw the tie in the closet and put it on. I left the white button-up shirt un-tucked and the coat unbuttoned. At least they were nice enough to leave me a pair of jeans. I left my room, and Lal was waiting for me.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked her.

"You won't need those rags. We gave you new clothes." Lal answered.

What is it with people and re-dressing me to fit in with everybody there?


	29. Chapter 29

Chrome's Brother

Part 29

By Blockhed13

I left my room and walked down the long hallway. I fixed my eye patch and stopped to look at ten different pictures. They were people dressed in suits and full sized pictures. I didn't recognize a single one, until I came to the last one, which was different from the rest. It was Tsuna in his regular clothes, and his picture was in a frame the same size as the others, but his picture was four inches by eleven inches.

"Huh. How strange." I commented to myself. I kept walking because I didn't want to be late, because God help me if I am.

I arrive to the gun range, or at least I hope it's the gun range.

"There you are. Ready?" a female voice asked. I turned around, it was Oregano.

"Oh, yeah. Just one question, why am I learning how to use guns if I'm never gonna use them?" I asked.

"It's a good thing to learn how to use. You never know when you will be in a situation where the only thing you have is a gun." Oregano answered.

"True. So, how long will I be here?" I asked back again.

"You're with us until lunch. But on the long term, until you learn basics." Oregano answered.

"So, if I do perfect today, then I could leave by the end of today?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's never happened before though. But anyways, safety first-"

"We're in the mafia, and we're concerned about safety?" I interrupted.

"Only off the range. I don't wanna be responsible for your death on a range." Oregano claimed. She handed me head phones and safety glasses.

"There's a pistol on table one. We'll progress to bigger weapons." She advised. I put the gear on and walked over to the table with a pistol. I stared down a paper target about one hundred feet away. "First thing to do is-"

I touched the weapon. Instantly, I felt a whelp of knowledge about guns and aiming and tactics. I picked it up and opened three rounds into the target.

Three headshots.

"Umm, okay. Uhh, do it again?" Oregano gazed.

I relaxed and thought about what I just did. _How did I do that?_

I didn't think for very long. I opened up the last four rounds into the heart. Oregano looked amazed.

"Umm, let me go get Turmeric." She ran off. I looked at the other weapons I had. I saw three more tables, and three more guns.

"Semi-automatic machine gun, shotgun, and assault rifle." I guessed. Oregano returned with Turmeric.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

"I guessed?" I puzzled. I don't even know how I know.

Turmeric looked at my first target, then started whispering to Oregano.

"First try?"

"Yes!"

They turned back to me.

"Try the shotgun next." Turmeric recommended. I walked over and picked it up.

I pulled it next to my shoulder and breathed. I pulled the trigger.

Headshot.


	30. Chapter 30

Chrome's Brother

Part 30

By Blockhed13

Author's note: I'm changing my schedule a bit, I'm uploading every other week to make time for my Green Hornet fan fiction.

"Damn…. Nice shot." Oregano gazed in awe.

I put the shotgun down. "Umm…."

"Assault rifle next." Turmeric reminded.

"Oh, right." I picked up the assault rifle and took aim. I lined up my shot and imagined that I was on a war field. I pulled the trigger and unloaded the clip.

The target split in half.

Oregano and Turmeric looked in awe.

"Umm…. Should we call it a day?" I asked.

"No. You're on a roll kid. Get the SMG." Turmeric focused me. I walked over to the last table and picked up the gun. I put the butt of the gun against my shoulder and fired three rounds.

Head, neck, and heart.

I set the gun down and looked in awe, "I'm an assassin?"

Oregano and Turmeric looked down range, "We'd classify you as one, that's for sure." Oregano answered.

I paused myself for a moment, "Does this mean we're done with gun training?"

"Well, you did all the requirement-"

"No!" Turmeric interrupted Oregano, "We have to go to the roof for the last gun. We don't use it often."

Oregano looked puzzled for a moment, then realized what weapon he was talking about, "Yeah. Turmeric, you take him to the roof, I'll get the sniper."

"Okay." Turmeric agreed as he started walking, "Come on, I'm not carrying you."

"Oh, right." I remembered, I ran up and caught up to him. _Wait, sniper?_

Lal Mirch picked up the phone. "What is it?"

"It's me, Reborn. I just wanted to check up on Kumoru."

"Him? He's a bit of a wimp. Whiny little kid too."

"Oh?"

"He complained about the suits. I mean, who cares?"

"No clue. Reminds him of his home?"

"We're off task. Physically, I don't expect him to finish gun training for a few weeks. Same with controlling his flame energy."

Oregano walked in the room and opened a cabinet. She pulled out a sniper rifle. Lal took the phone away and put it on the table, "What on earth are you doing with that?"

"Kumoru finished our guns already, and we have a few more hours until lunch," Oregano answered, "So, we're moving up a little."

"A LITTLE? He went through ALL the other guns already?" Lal yelled. Oregano nodded, "Okay? Well, go… On."

Oregano left, Lal picked the phone back up, "Umm,"

"Don't worry, I heard. I am curious where he learned how to use a gun though."

"…I'll keep you posted. Bye." Lal hung up. _What the hell is up with this kid?_

Oregano finally met us on the roof, "Sorry, I bumped into Lal."

"Ah. Okay." Turmeric understood.

Oregano put the sniper down and aimed it. "Okay, Kumoru, if you look through the scope, there'll be a target about four hundred yards away above the trees."

"Okay." I looked down the scope. I saw a bright orange metal target, about the size of a quarter, "Are you serious? I have to hit that?"

"We think you can. Hit it and you're done with gun training." Turmeric promised. I sighed, lined up my shot, then pulled the trigger.


	31. Chapter 31

Chrome's Brother

Part 31

By Blockhed13

_Bang!_

I didn't see what happened. I accidently knocked my gun out of alignment after the round went off.

"Did you hit it?" Oregano asked.

"I have no clue…" I trailed off. Turmeric looked through the binoculars he brought.

"He hit it. The target's gone." Turmeric answered our anxious questions.

"So… I guess we're done?" I guessed. They looked at me.

"Where did you get your training?" Turmeric asked. I thought about it intently.

"Black ops…" I trail off with out thinking about what I was saying.

Turmeric and Oregano looked shocked and they were both in awe. Oregano shook it off and regained her thoughts.

"We're done for the entire day. Forget afternoon training. Go…. Take a nap." Oregano instructed. Turmeric shook it off as well.

I nodded and left. There's nothing I want to do, so I headed for my room.

Oregano and Turmeric ran to the conference room, to an awaiting Lal Mirch.

"Lal, we-"

"How does that kid know how to use guns so well?" Lal interrupted Turmeric.

Oregano responded without skipping a beat, "Black ops. He never missed the target."

Lal widened her eyes, "I want every file on Kumoru and whoever the hell he was before he became Kumoru!" she demanded. There was a moment of awkward silence, "NOW!"

Oregano and Turmeric fled off in different directions. Iemitsu walked in, puzzled.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kumoru is an expert at guns, didn't miss a single target," Lal answered.

"Done with gun training already?" Iemitsu asked.

Lal nodded, "He said he learned from Black operations."

"Black ops? America?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lal nodded.

"Do you happen to know Kumoru's real name?" Lal asked. Iemitsu thought for a moment.

"Hold on, lemme make a call."

Reborn picked up the house phone, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn, it's Iemitsu." Iemitsu introduced.

"How's the wimp?"

"Not so wimpy. He passed gun training early, not missing a single target."

"Hm. So?"

"He said he was trained by Black ops."

Reborn squinted, "Huh… Interesting."

"The reason I called is because I need you to talk to… Someone, and ask for his real name."

"Okay. Ciao-ciao."

Reborn hung up.

Reborn waited the half hour for Tsuna to get home from school.

Tsuna walked in and set his bag on the couch, "Phew… Today was a drag…"

"Well, it's going to get longer. Go to Kokuyo land and ask for Kumoru's name." Reborn commanded.

"Umm… W-why?" Tsuna asked, stuttering. Last time he was there, he was nearly killed.

"Nothing you should be concerned of." Reborn answered.

Tsuna looked uneasy, "Ehm… I'll pass-"

"I'll go with you, tenth!" Gokudera busted in.

"So will I!" Yamamoto promised.

"Ehm… I don't think it's such a good idea. After all… Last time…" Tsuna stumbled on his words.

"We got stronger, tenth! We can take them on any day!" Gokudera smiled.

"Besides, it's just a mission for a name. Not a suicide mission." Reborn enticed.

Tsuna sighed. "Fine…"


	32. Chapter 32

Chrome's Brother

Part 32

By Blockhed13

After Tsuna got himself ready, Yamamoto and Gokudera joined him and they all headed for Kokuyo land.

After some time, they finally showed up.

"Well… H-here we are…" Tsuna shuddered. Just the thoughts of what happened last time makes him shudder.

Yamamoto put his hands on his shoulder, "It's okay, you aren't alone. Besides, like Reborn said, we're only here to get a name."

Tsuna calmed down, "I guess you're right…"

"Let's go!" Gokudera challenged. The three of them entered the deserted school yard.

It wasn't long until Ken found them.

Ken jumped out from behind some bushes, "Hey! What'r you guys doing here?"

"Uhh… W-we…. Name…" Tsuna jabbered. Ken raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Reborn asked for us to get Kumoru's name." Yamamoto filled in.

"Kumoru's name IS Kumoru, idiots." Ken answered half heartedly.

"Hey! Don't insult the tenth!" Gokudera warned as he pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"You wanna fight?" Ken quarreled. Gokudera took a step towards him, about to strike.

"Wait! We just want his real name!" Tsuna paused. Gokudera backed down, as did Ken.

"I don't know it. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys." Ken crossed his arms, "Now go away!"

"Maybe Chrome knows?" Yamamoto shrugged. Ken glared at him.

"Leave!" Ken yelled.

Chromed walked up to the doorway to see what was going on. Everyone looked at her.

"Stupid girl, go back inside!" Ken yelled at her.

"Boss…" she murmured. Tsuna walked up to her.

"Ahh… Chrome, umm, do you know Kumoru's real name?" Tsuna asked. She shook her head no.

"Is he okay?" Chrome asked nervously.

"He's just fine, Chrome." Tsuna promised.

"I… I don't know his real name…" Chrome looked down.

"Ahh… It's okay." Tsuna forced out then walked back to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What is this, a soap opera? Leave or else I'll make you leave!" Ken growled. Agitated, the three of them left, until they bumped into Chikusa waiting for them outside the gate.

"You wanted to know Kumoru's real name?" he asked. Tsuna nodded, "Here,"

Chikusa handed Tsuna a paper tag, with the name 'Ryan Struts' written on it, "Umm, thanks?"

"It was on his toe when we got him. Bye." Chikusa left.

Tsuna looked down on the tag, "Ryan Struts?"

Later on, Tsuna returned back home.

"I'm back!" Tsuna called out. Reborn was waiting for him on the couch, "Oh, there you are."

"Was that so bad?" Reborn grinned with sarcasm.

"Ugh….. I got the name." Tsuna sighed. He walked over to Reborn and handed him the toe tag.

Reborn grabbed it and nodded, "Go do your homework!" he barked.

Tsuna sighed and headed back upstairs. Reborn transformed Leon into a phone and called Lal Mirch.

Lal picked up, "About time. Name?"

"Ryan Struts. Anything else?" Reborn asked.

"No." Lal hung up the phone. She then hopped down to the ground from the counter and went off to find Iemitsu and the rest of CEDEF.


	33. Chapter 33 Christmas Special

Chrome's Brother

Part 33

A Christmas special (and birthday, in my case.)

By Blockhed13

Author's note: I hope everyone is having a very special holiday season! In good holiday fashion, I'm treating everyone to a very special chapter of Chrome's Brother. It'll be about three times longer (1,500+ words!) and is **not part of the current story**. There won't be a part two to this either. Also, I have breaks in the text (breaks being dashed,) but if you're reading this on , it won't show the breaks. So, wherever there's a switch between plots and it doesn't make sense, there was a transition there. I love comments and reviews, so they would both be a good Christmas/birthday gift to me (note: my birthday is 2 days after Christmas.) Thank you for everything, my full-pledged loyal readers and fans, and here is my gift to you!

-Blockhed13

PS: I accidently put in some 2796. I swear it wasn't intentional.

This _is_ strange. After being moved from facility to facility, normal life _still_ feels strange to me.

I walked down the snowy road in my green Kokuyo uniform and green and white flowing scarf. I had little money, little warmth, little shelter, and little food. _After all I've done, all I've learned, all that I've accomplished, why am I a failure?_

For the past two weeks, ever since it started snowing, I've blamed myself for who I am. I have two main attributes, but no happiness. Happiness is the only thing I care about, and something that no matter how skilled you are at something, is still a necessity.

I blame myself for dying, I blame myself for making that deal, I blame myself for learning what I am, and I blame myself for not being what I want to be. Happiness is the key to success, and without it, the key to being a failure.

Failure. That word strikes me enough to feel sick.

I walked to the park and sat down on the frozen benches. Where kids would be at home, having fun, I was out in the cold, by myself.

Tsuna smiled. So far, nothing chaotic about his Christmas. He opened up his last gift, from his mother. It was nice pair of snow boots.

"Ohh… Thank you, mom!" Tsuna thanked with glee.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Nana smiled.

Tsuna set his boots aside and lied back. "I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting someone…." He widened his eyes, "Chrome! She must be freezing and hungry!"

Reborn hopped on the couch, "Then why'r you still at home?"

Tsuna got up, "Right!" He looked to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"We're coming too!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Where ever the tenth goes, I go!" Gokudera defended.

"Ehh… Alright." Tsuna accepted. He slipped on his boots and coat and the three of them headed for Kokuyo land.

It was freezing, sitting on this park bench with no warmth except a scarf. I felt even worse for my sister. All I wanted to do all winter long was buy her something warm, but, I can't afford anything.

"Ku-chan? Is that- Ku-chan!" A familiar voice warmed up. I turned around, it was big brother Lussaria.

"Big brother, what brings you here?" I asked, freezing a smile.

"Out of town shopping. And meeting you, of course!" he smiled. His smiled melted to a curious smirk, "What'r you doing here, all alone, in the cold, on Christmas?"

My plastered smile was starting to melt, "Thinking."

"About?" he pried.

"Y'know, stuff." I shrugged.

"Stuff like?" he enticed.

"Umm…" I smirked, trying to think of an excuse. I sighed. Dammit.

"What's wrong?" he frowned. He's onto me.

"Dammit. Lussaria, why am I a failure?" I plainly ask. He looked at me funny.

"No you aren't! You're Ku-chan. You can't fail being Ku-chan." Lussaria soothed rubbing my back.

"The key to success is happiness, and I'm not in the least bit happy." I looked down.

"Why's that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I feel like an outcast at times. I don't like being 'special' at times. I sometimes feel that I should be with one flame. Not two." I assumed.

"Oh." Lussaria understood, "Ah! Almost forgot,"

He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to me. In typical fashion, I opened it.

Tsuna opened the frosted gates of Kokuyo land and entered.

"I-I hope they don't jump out at us again…" Tsuna shuttered at the thought.

"We're ready for them if they do!" Gokudera growled.

They managed to make it all the way to the busted door with no issues. They entered in and climbed up the ladder and stairs, until they were in the main room.

"Wh… Who's there?" asked a nervous voice. Tsuna recognized it as Chrome.

"Ah, Chrome! It's me, Tsuna. And Yamamoto and Gokudera." Tsuna soothed. Chrome turned around and looked at them with a curious eye.

"H-hi boss." She shook. Tsuna looked around the dump.

"Where's your brother and your friends?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." She trembled. Tsuna walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded, and Tsuna grabbed her hand, "Chrome, you're freezing. Here,"

Tsuna took off his coat and wrapped it around Chrome. Chrome accepted, and wrapped tighter around herself.

"A… Are you hungry?" Tsuna asked. Chrome shook her head, "Honestly?" Chrome closed her eye and shook her head, "Let's get you some food."

Chrome got up, "I'm…"

"What is it?" Tsuna begged.

"I'm…. just concerned about Kumor…" Chrome looked down, "I haven't seen or heard from him in two weeks."

"Oh… Okay, well, we'll go look for him." Tsuna promised, "After we feed you."

Chrome nodded and grabbed her triton.

"Oh, thanks big brother!" I smiled as I pulled out a brown cotton coat from the box. It wasn't ungodly hideous!

Lussaria smiled. "I thought you'd like something to keep warm in this winter."

"Yeah…" I trailed off into my thoughts. _Not as much as my sister would, though._

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I snapped out of my sad thought.

"No. I should get going. I want to get a gift for someone." I rejected. I slipped on my coat and got up and started to leave, but Lussaria grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What for whom?" he asked.

I sighed. "I wanted to get something warm for Chrome. But, I can't afford anything…" I looked down. Lussaria smiled.

"I'll buy whatever you pick. Then we go to lunch, okay?" Lussaria asked. I thought about it for a moment, then nodded. _It's too bad I can't shop for a real family…_

"Yamamoto, are you taking us to your dad's sushi restaurant?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Isn't it closed on Christmas?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto shook his head.

"It's actually quite busy on Christmas." Yamamoto answered.

Tsuna looked at Chrome, who was looking to the ground.

"Ah… Is Mukuro okay?" Tsuna nervously asked. Chrome nodded, "O-okay. Sorry."

"It's okay boss," Chrome looked up, "I'm just worried…."

"Your brother?" Yamamoto asked. Chrome nodded, "I'm sure he's fine. After all, he did survive training!"

"Shut up, baseball nut." Gokudera growled.

After about another fifteen minute of walking, they finally made it to the restaurant.

I peeked into the familiar shopping store.

"Go look around! I'm right behind you." Lussaria promised. I nodded and went off looking.

I walked up and down the aisles, looking for something to give to Chrome.

"Y'know, if you're so concerned about Chrome, and Mukuro cares about Chrome, why doesn't she have something to stay warm in?" Lussaria pointed out. I thought about it for a moment.

"I wish I knew…" I trailed off in thought, then went back to looking.

After some time, I finally found something I wanted to give to Chrome. I found a nice purple down blanket, about as purple as her hair. Lussaria caught up to me.

"You found what you want?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed the blanket off the shelf. Lussaria grabbed it from me, "I got it. Lunch now? I know a great sushi place."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Yamamoto's dad walked over to their table.

"Hey pop! Can we get a little of everything please?" Yamamoto asked.

"Absolutely. How is everyone tonight?" he asked. Everyone nodded in content, except Chrome, who was still looking down, "Good to hear."

Yamamoto's dad went behind the sushi counter to prepare their sushi. Tsuna looked back at Chrome.

"Chrome…" Tsuna comforted. Chrome looked over, "Umm, I'm sure Kumoru is fine."

"I know." Chrome mumbled.

A few minutes later, Yamamoto's dad came back with a large tray of sushi.

Everyone looked in awe and 'ooooed' and 'ahhhed' at the tray as he set it down.

"Who's the unlucky one paying today?" he asked.

"I'll pay for it, dad. It's my treat to everyone." Yamamoto promised. His dad smiled and left their table.

Everyone reached for sushi, except Chrome.

"Wait," Tsuna halted, "Chrome, you take the first one."

"Oh, boss, it's okay. I'll eat later." Chrome denied.

"Eat the sushi! The tenth told you to!" Gokudera demanded.

"Hey, hey, let's not be rude. If she doesn't want to eat, we can't make her." Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera sat back, disgruntled.

I grabbed my shopping bag off the counter and walked out the store. Lussaria followed me in tow, then walked ahead of me and lead me through the sidewalks.

"So, uh, how's everything at your base?" I attempted to make conversation.

"Oh, just fabulous!" he smiled, "Just day in, day out training and protecting. Hasn't been the same without you, though. Do you plan on coming back?"

I shrugged, "Haven't a clue."

"Oh." Lussaria finished, "Ah, here we are!"

Lussaria opened the door to the sushi restaurant and I followed. I never would've thought to see anyone there. Especially Chrome.

"Kumor….?" Chrome saw me, puzzled.

"Ah…. Chrome?" I cracked a smile. Gokudera got in front of my face.

"Why did you leave Chrome? You made the tenth worry about her! Where have you been?" he yelled at me.

I was about to answer, but Chrome pushed past him and gave me a hug. _I thought she would hate me…_

"I…. I missed you. Please don't do that." Chrome asked. I nodded, then smiled.

"I promise."

Gokudera shifted his attention away from me, and to Lussaria.

"Why are _you_ here?" Gokudera growled.

"Shopping! That's why!" Lussaria smiled, "Ku-chan and I even bought Chrome a gift for Christmas!"

Chrome let go of me and looked me in the eye, "…You did?"

"Umm, yeah. I didn't wrap it though…" I shrugged, "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Chrome cracked a smile. I handed the bag over to her, and she pulled out the purple blanket, "Thank you…. But… I didn't get anything for you…."

I looked down at the ground and thought for a moment. Then I realized the truth and my trial. _Clever Mukuro…_

I looked back up and smiled at everyone, "I got the greatest gift of all. The gift I wanted, too. A family."

We all sat down around the table and ate what we had on the table. _This is my family, and this is my happiness._

Merry Christmas.


	34. Chapter 34

Chrome's Brother

Part 34

By Blockhed13

I spent the next week mainly staring at the wall in my room. I have no clue what everyone is doing, but all I do know is that everyone is busy. The whole CEDEF team was busy. I only saw them in their meeting room working on computers around the clock. _What is going on?_

Ever since my little 'debut' with weapons, I haven't heard from anyone. Well, besides Lal Mirch. Who told me to shut up, stay in my room, and that what they're doing is unimportant to me. _Don't ask, don't ever ask._

Lal threw a thick manila folder onto the table, making a 'thumping' sound as it came in contact with the table.

"This is the file we've been able to come up with for 'Ryan Struts.'" Lal announced proudly, then frowned, "And none of it mentions Black Operations or any sort of military training! Just who the hell is this kid?"

Turmeric opened the file and read through it, "Straight A's in school, plays video games, favorite musician even. Umm… Dead mow five? And OK Go. Interesting…"

"How do you spell dead mow five?" Oregano asked. Turmeric looked back into the file.

"D-E-A-D-M-A-U-5." Turmeric answered, "You think playing of this guy's songs will help him remember?"

"We don't want him to know about this background check, nor do we need to know his past from his words. We're just gonna have to keep looking for anything that matches what we're looking for. Discreetly." Iemitsu advised. Everyone nodded.

Lal busted in my room for the first time in a week.

"Get up. You're learning your flame's power today." Lal reminded. I stood up and looked down on her.

"Now we can? What was wrong with the past week?" I demanded.

"I told you already, the past week is none of your business." She growled.

"Alright, alright, fine." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my triton and headed for the training room.

"Wait," Lal halted. I stopped, "Outside."

I shrugged, then went outside.

There was a boy, Basil I think, out there waiting. He smiled.

"Welcome to training, Kumoru-dono." He greeted. I shot him a quick smirk.

"Okay. Kumoru, you are here to learn how to control your flames. It should only take you a few days to do." Lal promised.

"Then why the hell did we wait a week?" I grunted.

Lal jumped up to my eye level and smacked me, "Shut up!" she barked as she landed. I rubbed my cheek, "Take one of these," She handed me a little blue marble-like thing.

"…What is this?" I asked.

"Tis a deathperation pill." Educated Basil. I grabbed it from Lal and looked at it dumbly.

"You swallow it, moron." Lal commented. I glared at her, then looked at the pill.

I sighed, then swallowed it the same time Basil swallowed his.

_Woah…_ I felt overwhelmed with energy. It flooded my veins, my brain, and my heart.

"Now, begin."


	35. Chapter 35

Chrome's Brother

Part 35

By Blockhed13

A flame consisting of a blend of rain flames and mist flames grew on my forehead. I could feel the power like a high, I felt unstoppable. Yet, in control.

Basil raised his weapon and lit it with rain flames.

"We're fighting?" I asked. Lal nodded. I looked down at my triton, "I don't know how to do that. Lighting it on fire."

"You delay training," Basil pointed out, "I shall be the one to teach thee."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He's teaching you how to do that." Lal informed plainly. She was actually shocked that I had control of my flame.

I looked back at him, then my weapon, "Can it do that?"

"Only thou can determine that." Basil answered, "With proper control of one's flame, one can channel it through thy weapon."

I looked at my triton. _Channel it through thy weapon?_ I thought about the energy flowing through my limbs, then realized what hem meant. I raised my weapon and wielded it. Then I expanded my energy to my triton.

My triton prongs lit with rain-covered with mist flames.

Lal slipped on her goggles and looked at me. "That can't be right!" She gasped under her breath. She took off her goggles and interrupted the about-to-happen battle. "We're done for today! Kumoru, go to your room and rest."

Basil calmed down and recovered from deathperation mode. I was still a torch.

_How did he do that?_ I wondered to myself. I took a moment to think about it. Then, I closed my eyes, and tried calming down. Gradually, my power ceased.

"We're done for today. Go rest." Lal instructed. I obeyed, and went to my room.

What happened now?

Basil looked at Lal.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We underestimated his flame. It's twice as powerful as a regular flame." Lal informed.

Basil raised his eyebrow, "Dost thou mean, he has two complete flames?"

Lal nodded, "One pill just lowers the flame output by half. He had two flames reduced to half, meaning he had one full flame."

"Also meaning," Basil spaced out to think, "He was hyper active?"

Lal shook her head, "Because his body is used to the two flames, using the power of one flame doesn't make him hyper active. However, this means his flame is much more powerful than any regular flame, besides Sky."

"Strange." Basil nodded. The two headed inside.

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and just tried to think.

_It's been so long, I've been out my body with you_

I opened my eyes.

"What the hell?" I panicked as I looked around the room. _What was that? What language was it in?_ I only understand Japanese. _It sounds like a song…_

I kept on looking. Behind my bed, behind my desk, behind my closet.

Nothing. No speakers, nothing that indicates that there was music playing. Nothing.

What the hell is going on around here?


	36. Chapter 36

Chrome's Brother

Part 36

By Blockhed13

I poked my head into the hallway and looked left and right.

Nothing.

"I guess I'm imagining things," I trailed off, then went back to my bed.

Iemitsu walked into the brief room to an awaiting Lal Mirch.

"You called for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Kumoru." Lal answered, "Look at his flame output from his last test."

Iemitsu looked at the screen which portrayed Kumoru in a thermal graph next to Basil. Kumoru was much hotter than Basil. (Don't think about it like that.)

"So?" Iemitsu shrugged.

"They both had only one pill. One pill reduces flame emission by-"

"Half. I'm aware." Iemitsu interrupted, then kept staring at the screen, "It shows the power for one flame."

Lal nodded. Iemitsu stared at the screen more intently.

"How does he have an entire flame with only half the power?" He questioned.

"It's simple," Lal started, "He has two complete flames. Not two halves of two flames."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow, "He can control one whole flame?"

Lal nodded, Iemitsu looked down at her.

"How's his background check on Black Operations?" he asked.

"Nothing unusual. Although, we traced his purchases and something came up." Lal informed. Iemitsu narrowed his brows in curiosity.

"What'd you find?" he asked.

"A video game purchased called Call of Duty: Black Ops. He got it about three months before his demise," Lal answered, "But there's absolutely no way he acquired his gun skills from a video game."

"There's also no way one person can hold two complete flames," Iemitsu argued, "I think you're on to something. Dig deeper. Keep an eye on Kumoru as well."

Lal nodded in acknowledgment.

I picked myself up and started to think to myself.

"Why am I here?" I shook my head, "What happened? Who am I?"

I closed my eyes and stopped the questions. Don't ask, don't ever ask.

Right then, I heard my door open. I cracked my eyes open and shifted them to the door. Basil was there. I opened my eyes completely.

"Need something?" I asked him somewhat enthusiastic.

"Thou needest a companion," he cracked a smile, "How dost thou do?"

"Sit, stare at a wall, ponder why I'm here, and…" I trailed off and looked at the ceiling, then back at Basil, "Sleep."

"Doing that to thy self is unhealthy." He advised. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does thy suggest?" I impersonated.

"I propose we go to town and relax." He smiled.

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. And I mean I don't know if I should or if I'm allowed to leave."

He rested his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye, "I'll take care of that."

He lifted his hand off me and headed out of my room. Hm.

Basil poked his head into the meeting room, where Lal was. Lal looked over at him.

"Basil, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I wish to take Kumoru-dono into town for relaxation," Basil promised, "And I'll stay with him."

Lal thought for a moment, "Go ahead and do that. I need him out of the base for a little while," She nodded, "But don't let him out of your sight."

Basil nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

Chrome's Brother

Part 37

By Blockhed13

A/N: I'm not doing a Valentine's Day special because not only do I not have the time for it, I'm not good at intentional fluff.

Basil opened my door and threw a blue shirt at me. I picked it up and started to inspect it.

"Tis a plain t-shirt." He smiled. I looked at it again. It's just a plain blue cotton t-shirt. Basil was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, "I figured thou wanted something less... Conspicuous."

"Yes! And normal!" I smiled. My first shirt that's normal! I scrambled to put it on, retracted my trident and threw it in my bag. As I slung it around my arm, Basil handed me what looked like a container of tic-tacs, "What's this?"

"Tis deathperation pills. Use them in an emergency." He informed. I accepted them, and shoved the container in my pocket. He guided me to the door and we were off to the city.

Lal kicked my door open and walked over to my closet. She then proceeded to go into my closet.

She reached into the pockets of my Kokuyo uniform and pulled out nothing.

"There has to be something…. Did he-" She cut herself off and looked at a corner in the room, "He took his trident."

Failing at her investigation, she left my room.

I looked around. It was the first time in about two months I've seen a normal town with normal people. Basil tugged at my sleeve, and I redirected my attention to him.

"Arcade?" he pointed to an open arcade. I shrugged.

"Sure." I accepted. We both walked over to the arcade.

Basil went over to a token machine at took out what I believe is about twenty dollars worth of tokens. I looked around the arcade, and the first game that caught my eye was a war game.

Basil looked at me, then looked at the game, "Okay." He shoved a handful of tokens in my hands, "I want to see thou in single-player."

I shrugged, walked over to the game, and picked up the red plastic gun from the metal holster. I popped in two tokens and shoved the rest in my pocket. The game started up with a poorly CG'd cut scene and the game started right up. I kept my eye at the background, knowing that there would be bad guys hiding behind them.

One popped up, and I wasted no time releasing a bullet in his brain. Another popped up, right in the heart. Another popped up, took two bullets to the chest. Two of them popped up, fired two more bullets into two chests.

Basil looked over, "One-hundred percent kill ratio?"

I shot off screen to reload, "I just started the game. I'm bound to mess up soon."

I moved on to the next screen, to three awaiting bad guys. I instinctively changed my weapon from a pistol to an assault rifle. Before they took aim, I already filled all three with lead. I grinned. As I started to make my way down the next hall, four more bad guys flooded it. Once again, they all fell.

Basil looked over, "Have they shot a bullet at thou yet?"

I thought about it for a moment, "No."


	38. Chapter 38

Chrome's Brother

Part 38

By Blockhed13

After about fifteen minutes of not missing a target on two quarters, I had a small crowd of about five gathering, watching me play.

After another fifteen minutes, I beat the game. I put down my gun and started to walk away, with a half smile of success.

"Wait!" Someone alerted, "You forgot to put in your initials!"

I turned around and looked at the screen that everyone was intently reading, "What?"

"You got the highest possible score on this game!" Someone else noted. I looked up at the screen.

"Is it even possible to receive nine nines?" Basil squinted at my score. I picked up my gun and pointed it at different letters and numbers, "Kumoru-dono," Basil grabbed my attention, "Not thy real initials."

I nodded, then shot "2," and "H."

"I'm kinda hungry," I made note. Basil then handed me 15 euros (about 20 USD) and pointed to the food court.

"I'll join thee soon," He then walked over the shooting game I was just at and picked up the red plastic gun. I shrugged and guided my way over to the sushi restaurant.

"I'd like the….." I trailed off as I grazed at the selection, waving my index finger, "California rolls and tuna rolls."

"Hai," The person behind the counter pulled out the sushi I requested.

I pulled out the wadded up euros out of my pocket and they shook their head, "Your meal was already paid for."

"What? By whom?" I narrowed my brows looking around. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with light-ish black hair and a ridiculous looking mushroom-like hat. She was also wearing a white-ish dress with a cloak.

"I did." She smiled. I then took note of a mark of a small weird blobby mark on the top of her left cheek below her left eye.

"Who are-" I then took the final clue. She had an orange pacifier.

"A baby that's not a baby?" I thought to myself.

"Sir? Your food?" The guy behind the sushi counter called. I picked up my food and headed for a table, and the strange woman followed me and sat with me.

"Can I…. Help you?" I ask.

"My name is Aria, and you are confused." She introduced.

"Very much so," I ignored as I began to eat my sushi, "Wait a second," I began to recall what Reborn told be about the Arcobaleno, "I thought the Sky was missing."

"I am," she nodded, "But I'm not dead."

"Okay…. Then, why are you here with me?" I asked back.

"News traveled through a small grapevine about a boy who had two flames. I was curious, and I tracked you down." She continued.

"Well, you found me, and I'm not gonna bother asking how." I stuffed another tuna roll in my mouth. She held out her hand.

"May I see your executive ring?" She pointed to my Varia ring.

"My exec- Oh, my Varia gift, sure," I slid it off and handed it to her.

She stared at it for a moment, "Huh."

Huh? What does she mean by that?


	39. Chapter 39

Chrome's Brother

Part 39

By Blockhed13

She looked up to my curious eyes, "The Varia must love you. Not like, _love_."

I pulled my head back in question, "Why's that?"

"A regular Varia executive ring is red; all seven of them. Yours is half blue and half purple." She advised. She handed me my ring back.

I slipped it back on, "Okay," I shrugged, _"I'm not even gonna question why she'd paid attention to rings, but okay"_ I thought to myself, "I don't see an issue with that."

"Just be careful around them." She advised.

I ate another tuna roll, "So, you came to tell me to watch my back?"

"Not entirely, I mainly came to observe your personality." She smiled, "You have a normal 'anything goes' personality. You seem to have no dark side, and nothing bothers you. You must have something you are seeking or you care about."

"You're spot on, Aria," I acknowledged. I stuck up two fingers, "You're right on both seeking and care about. I care about my family, mainly Chrome. And I seek answers, mainly why I'm here."

She sat back in her chair as I stuffed a California roll in my mouth, "Why do you care so much about Chrome specifically?"

I shrugged, "I feel that she knows me better than I know myself, and that she's the only one who can help me when it really matters."

Aria smiled, "It was great talking with you. Do me one favor," she leaned in, "Don't tell anyone I was around."

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought Lal Mirch or Reborn sent you."

She shook her head, "I will see you soon, Kumoru Dokuro."

She got up and left. About two minutes later Basil sat down with me with a tray of sushi.

"How'd you do on the game?" I smiled, striking a conversation.

"Not nearly as good as thee," he answered while stuffing a crab roll in his mouth, "Why dost thou initial '2H?'"

"I did the first thing I thought of that represented me. '2H' stands for 'Two Hearts.'" I answered as I stuffed the last tuna roll in my mouth. Basil smiled while nodding understandably.

"Clever. What happened to thou whilst I was playing?" he asked. I thought about what Aria told me, not to tell anyone she was there.

"Nothing." I shook my head. A kid with short cut black hair and jean-shorts ran up to our table, looking incredibly nervous, "Can we help you?"

"W-which one of you is 2H?" he asked frantically. I did a shallow wave, "Please, PLEASE help us!"

"Us?" I questioned. He pulled up a chair.

"I have a team of me and two other people in a video gaming competition and…. And," he stuttered, "We really need another player! Like, now!"

"I dunno, man. What's the game?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Call of Duty: Black Ops." He answered. Basil opened his eyes and paid attention.

"Nahh-"

"Yes! He will!" Basil interrupted me, accepting the offer.


	40. Chapter 40

Chrome's Brother

Part 40

By Blockhed13

A/N: Wow. Part 40. P-A-R-T 4-0. This is a fanfic that was originally supposed to be a oneshot and here I am posting chapter 40. This is far beyond my expectations. And I am incredibly happy. Review my progress- or rather, review Kumoru's progress. As a special treat for all my fans who have followed me since chapter 1, I'll post a spoiler for Kumoru's next arc, and I'll tell you the official title for his next arc. Also (if you haven't realized yet) I'm boosting productivity, so I'm going to upload every Tuesday and Friday until the end (because I'm almost done!) Read on!

"Sooo…" I looked at the floor as I got up, then looked back into the kid's eyes, "Where is this tournament?"

"The electronics store upstairs," he started to walk, and I followed, "I know you're good with a gun, but, how are you with a remote?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"What? A person of your expertise and you've never picked up a remote?" he nervously exclaimed.

I shrugged again, "I guess so."

He sighed a knowing sigh, knowing that this kid was his only choice.

I narrowed my eyebrows off in the distance, "What are the stakes?"

"No stakes, just a cash reward of 300 euros (about 400 USD) and a best-of-three tournament." he explained. I nodded, then checked to see if Basil was following, which he was.

I sat down on the smooth, soft black leather couch with three other guys, who were looking at me.

"Guys, this is… Um… What's your name?" the guy looked at me curiously.

I thought about what Basil told me at the arcade, "You can all call me 2H. It's shorter."

The three of them then pushed their attention to the other team, consisting of four very tall, very muscular men.

"We're screwed…" one of them mumbled. The judges, or at least I think they are judges, came around and handed everyone a remote.

When they handed me my remote, a searing amount of pain flooded my head. I put my remote down on my lap and placed my hands on my head. Basil came over to me.

"Art thou alright?" he asked. I nodded.

I then felt like I fainted, but I knew very well I didn't. I had the same feeling when I picked up the pistol for the first time. Then there was a flash of… Memories? All I can recollect is holding the remote, using it, and people on a screen dying.

Basil shook me, and I snapped out of it.

"I'm fine, I'm good," I shook my head. He looked at my face closely, and drew back. What was that about?

"Good luck," he wished. He backed up and took out his cell phone. Whatever.

I focused my eyes back on the screen, then the game popped up. I thought back to that flash of memories, then turned to the rest of the group.

"Let's kill these bastards." I looked at them all seriously.

'_He is not himself…?_' Basil thought to himself as he started to film me on his phone, '_His eyes were different…_'

The game started up and we were on a field.

"Let the games begin." I stared at the screen seriously. We all broke apart and picked a different vantage point. I scrolled through my weapons, '_sniper, pistol, and a machine gun._'

I pulled out the sniper and got in a house. I ran upstairs, where there was an awaiting enemy with a machine gun. Out of pure instinct, I pulled out a combat knife and killed him before he could kill me. This was then followed by a loud yell from the other team.

I grinned.

A/N: Alright, as promised, the big news! The next arc is Kumoru in the future arc! You get to meet TYL Kumoru, his job, and what happens to him and regular Kumoru. And the title?

Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward

When this story ends, you may want to put me on author alert so you know when the next arc is. Other than that, R&R Pweeeeeese!


	41. Chapter 41

Chrome's Brother

Part 41

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: I have made up statistics, and I am well aware that it may not be accurate, but, I've never played the game. So, don't waste your time correcting me.

I leaned forward. It was _on_ now!

I moved my character to the window and aimed out the window. One by one, they started to drop like flies, and howl like monkeys.

The guy next to me turned to me, "Damn, you're MLG!"

'What's MLG-' I interrupted my thoughts, 'Don't ask, don't ever ask.'

"Who is this 2H person?" A person from the other team shouted. It's been fifteen minutes, and no one's been able to get past me. Or near me.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's just some noob camper from the other team, calm down. We'll find him."

Fifteen minutes later, the round was over, and we were declared the winners. The stats were:

On my team:

HidingJinx

-40% kill ratio

-60% death ratio

-20% hit ratio

CandidLeopard3

-70% kill ratio

-30% death ratio

-90% hit ratio

LeoKeoMeo

-10% kill ratio

-90% death ratio

-5% hit ratio

2H

-100% kill ratio

-0% death ratio

-100% hit ratio

The judges, bystanders, my team, the other team, Basil, and I, looked in awe.

Basil took a picture, assuming this by the 'snapping' sound effect. One of the judges came over to my group.

"Who in this group is 2H?"

I gave a shallow wave, and sunk a little farther into the couch, thinking I was getting disqualified.

"Well played. Next round then!"

"Wait, what?" I questioned. Basil patted my shoulder.

"Thou has plenty of time. Just do what thou does here." He smiled. I shrugged my brows and looked back at the screen.

After the first round, we won again, which ended the small tournament. I received my fair share of 76 Euros (about 100 USD) Basil took me back to base. Where, yet again, I confined myself back to my room.

Basil walked into the meeting room to an awaiting Lal Mirch.

"Lal-dono, something is amiss." Basil informed. Lal expected as much.

"What is it now?"

Basil pulled out his phone and showed her the video.

"It's just him playing a video game. What's the significance?"

Basil pulled up the picture of my stats.

"Once again, so? We already assumed he was going to do well in video games. That comes at no surprise."

"No Lal-dono, this is lead to my discovery of the amiss." Basil shook his head. He then pulled up the last picture, a picture of my eyes.

Lal looked at it intently, then saw _it_.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Lal inspected it. She noticed a slight brown rim around my iris, which is normally blue.

NUUN NUUN NUUN NUUN! An alarm started, indicating an intruder.

"What?" Lal questioned as she looked up at the screen, "Intruder in sector D, quadrent…."

"What is it, Lal-dono?"

"Kumoru's room!"


	42. Chapter 42

Chrome's Brother

Part 42

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: I was in a really good mood, so this chapter is a bit longer than my normal chapters.

Lal and Basil ran down the hall and met up with Turmeric, Oregano, and Iemitsu. Lal, Oregano, and Turmeric pull out their guns and aimed it at my door.

"Come out or we'll force our way in!" Lal warned.

Silence.

"Hey!" she yelled again.

"Kufu…. I don't see what the problem is." Someone called out from the room. Lal signaled the team to hold, and she entered the room bearing arms. Mukuro was just there, lying in my bed, "Hello."

Lal didn't lose focus, and still held up her weapon, "What are you doing here?"

"Kufu… The real question is what is Kumoru doing here? I could care less about you all." Mukuro dropped the smile, "You're hurting him."

"We're training him!" Lal Mirch defended boldly.

Mukuro plastered his smile back on, "No you aren't. He already knows the basic control of a flame. You saw it yourself. I know what you're trying to do."

Lal gasped, then regained her focus, "Right. Of course you do." She commented sarcastically.

"I could care less about Kumoru's special flame. I'd prefer he have a regular flame," Mukuro closed his eyes, "No one sees the real power in him, and no one ever will," he opened his eyes with a death glare, "Or live to tell the tale." He smiled, "Kufufu…."

He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving my body laying at rest on my bed.

Lal looked at me, then approached me slowly.

"Wake up you dim skulled idiot!" she yelled. I woke up in an instant, "Pack your bags."

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"I'm true to my word. You're done with training." Lal promised. I smiled.

"I finally get to see my family again…." I thought happily to myself. Lal left my room and I threw on my old Kokuyo uniform and grabbed my trident.

Lal exited my room.

"Is he alright?" Basil asked. Lal nodded.

"He's going home. He's completed training." Lal informed everyone.

"What happened in there?" Oregano asked. Lal brought her head back towards everyone.

"Mukuro Rokudo paid us a visit. By the sounds of it, he wants Kumoru to be left alone. But, regardless, Kumoru did complete training." Lal answered. Everyone shifted their attention to my door, waiting for me. Which wasn't a long wait.

I walked out to an awaiting audience.

Iemitsu smiled, "We were happy to have you. Feel free to return any time."

I smiled and nodded. Lal walked up to me as well.

"Kumoru, if it isn't too much of an issue, I'd like to run one last test on you." Lal asked, almost as if she was begging.

"What's the test?"

"I would like to measure your flame reading and record it."

I shrugged. "Harmless enough."

I wrapped a wire around my trident.

"What is this for again?"

"The wire will send the recorded data to our computers. All you have to do is swallow a pill and hold on to it." Turmeric promised. I reached into my pocket and pulled the metal container of pills out and swallowed one. Once again, my forehead grew a flame of mist and rain as well as my trident, "Not bad, not bad."

Then, something felt strange. I felt like I was losing control. Lal started to notice too.

"Turmeric, shut it off!" she yelled. But it was too late. My trident shattered.


	43. Chapter 43

Chrome's Brother

Part 43

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

My mouth filled with blood and I fell down to my knees. "What's happening…." I asked myself as I hit the floor. I fainted after that.

Lal ran over to me and looked closely.

"Turmeric, what happened?"

"I have no idea," he started to peck away at the computer, "It seems as if the input was too high, and I was returned through the output. Thus, the two conflicting flames-"

"Would destroy his trident," Lal finished. She looked over my body, "His head is bashed in and his lungs are pierced by his ribcage-"

The unusual happened. My ribcage straightened out and my skull regained structure. The trident that was once a shattered mess was reconstructed in my hand. There was then a thick fog of mist, and Mukuro walked out of it.

"I never thought I'd have to save him after I warned you in the same day. Hm!" Mukuro scoffed.

Lal ran over, "Just what the hell did you mean by Kumoru's "Real power?" Lal begged.

Mukuro glanced down, "Why do you care? You just tried to kill him. Figure it out yourself. Kufufu…"

Mukuro disappeared in mist, leaving me on the ground.

I woke up….. God knows how later. But, I awoke with Dino in the room.

"Dino?"

"Ah, Kumor, you're awake." He greeted. I picked up my bag from the floor next to me and looked inside.

"Umm…. How is my trident…. Intact?" I pulled it out. Dino patted my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's intact. Are you ready to go home?" Dino asked. I was anxious and wanted to go home, I didn't even care that he didn't answer my question. I nodded.

I gave my last goodbye to Basil and the rest of CEDEF as I packed myself in Dino's car and went home. But, one thing's been bothering me.

"Dino, I blacked out when my trident broke, why?"

He looked me in the eye, "Technically, you died."

My eye widened, I looked away to think about it, then looked back at him, "But, how am I alive?"

He raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't know?" he thought, "Kumoru, Mukuro Rokudo brought you back to life when you died the first time, right?"

"Right…" I cornered my eye at him.

"Well, have you ever asked yourself how he did it?" I raised an eyebrow at me.

I thought about it for a moment, "Don't ask, don't ever ask."

Dino chuckled for a moment, "Kumoru, you of all people know you can't keep yourself to your rule. You and I both know that you have a thousand questions to ask, and all of them will ultimately lead to your first original question. Which is 'why are you here?" I nodded, "Well, don't be shy to ask, Sometimes a thousand questions are necessary."

"Well…." I started, "What am I gonna ask him?" I thought to myself.


	44. Chapter 44

Chrome's Brother

Part 44

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Well…" I started, "I've been having flashes of memories, er, something of a sort."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I remembered something about 'aliens' a while back, I don't know why. I heard a segment of a random English song the other day, and no one heard it but me. And last but not least, I noticed that I had a untanned section of skin on my finger." I explained. He smiled.

"These 'aliens' could indicate your pasts' biggest fear. Cheap jewelry or chastity rings are common amongst teens, which would explain the untanned section of your finger. As for you hearing random English songs, I have no idea. Perhaps it's a memory, but not a notable one," he looked at me, "Don't worry about these things. They're just flashes of your past life. But, now that I think about it, there is one thing that I think is odd."

"Oh?"

"Your memories are coming back early. It's only been about two months since you were brought into this life. Mukuro would've done a better job wiping your mind and keeping your memories from coming back." Dino noted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Either Mukuro was being sloppy and lazy while saving your body, or…." Dino trailed off, "He was in a rush."

I sat back to think about this, "Now, why would he rush?"

"Well… You never showed up until… Umm… After the Vongola family got their rings…." Dino trailed off.

I paused for a moment, dazed out the window, and thought for a moment, "Maybe he was just lazy."

"Perhaps." Dino nodded, accepting the possibility.

After our long plane flight from Italy to Japan, I was home!

Dino dropped me off at Kokuyo land and waved goodbye. I ran inside with a huge smile of excitement on my face and went immediately to the top floor.

"Chrome! I'm back!" I shouted in excitement.

"Hm?" A red-haired girl looked over the couch.

"Eh? Who are… Where's Chrome?" I puzzled over this.

"Ohh! Haha, you must me that two-flamed boy Mukuro-chan told me about! Kumoru-san!"

"Eh…. Yes." I didn't even bother asking who she was. I only knew she was on the same side, "Where's Chrome? I haven't seen her in two months…."

"Why? Are you 'involved' with her?" She pried. I shook my head.

"I just wanted to see my sister…." I looked down.

She put her index finger on her chin and looked up, "Lemme think…" She wasn't thinking at all. She was imagining an evil grin on her face, and really thinking about Kumoru, "His face is so adorable! But, Mukuro-chan has money. But then again…. Kumoru-san is owned by Mukuro-chan!"

I looked up; she had a slight grin, like a half smile, "I remember now! She went to Namimori to get something to eat. I know where it is."

I smiled, "Please take me to her."


	45. Chapter 45

Chrome's Brother

Part 45

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Happily! Any friend of Chrome-chan and Mukuro-chan is a friend of mine!" She smiled, "God, I really just considered Chrome as my 'friend?'" she thought to herself.

I smiled politely.

"Oh, my name is M.M. M'kay?" she smiled brightly.

I smiled back, "Okay, M.M."

In my head, I wasn't smiling, I was thinking. "I may not know a whole lot about this girl, but, something doesn't feel right," I thought to myself, "But, she's the only person that can help me right now."

"Kumoru-chan?" she asked, standing in the doorway, "Ready?"

I shook my head, shaking off the thoughts of suspicion, "Ah, right."

I followed her out of Kokuyo land and into Namimori.

Eventually, she led me to a sushi place, one that I'm familiar with. It was Yamamoto's dad's restaurant, Takesushi. As I walked in, he greeted me.

"Ah, you're Kumoru, right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "Have you seen Takeshi?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry, umm, Tsuyoshi-san. I just got back from Italy today. Have you seen Chrome?" I asked back at him.

"I just opened shop. Takeshi's been gone ever since yesterday afternoon," He shrugged, "I assumed he just went with his friends training," he smiled, "He always works hard with them."

"Thank you, we'll be going Tsuyoshi-san-"

M.M. grabbed my shoulder, "Ku-kun, let's not be rude by wasting his time. Can we get a tray of tuna rolls?"

Yamamoto's dad nodded, then went straight to work. I guess I can't complain too much, I did miss real Japanese sushi. But, wait, why did M.M. call me Ku-kun?

"Ku-kun, sit down." She invited, pointing to the seat in front of her. I shrugged in my mind, then sat down. She once again put her index finger on her chin and looked up, "Where could Chrome be…."

I thought about it too. Then, it came to me, "Tsuna's house!"

"Huhm? Nah… She never goes there," she denied, "Though I know she loves to go to the movie theater every once in awhile~"

"Hmm…" I thought intently. Where would Chrome go? What's her personality? What does she do?

M.M impatiently snapped her fingers, and I snapped out of my thoughts, "You certainly think a lot."

I nodded, "Maybe if we find Tsuna, we can find Chrome."

"Maybe," she fake smiled, "Ugh, why can't this boy just take the hint that I'm taking him on a date? Is he really this dim skulled?" she argued in her thoughts, still keeping her fake smile up, "Why don't we check Tsuna's house after this, hm?"

I nodded. Yamamoto's dad then came up to us with a tray full of tuna sushi.

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san." I bowed my head respectfully. He bowed back.

"Enjoy!"

"Umm, how much do we owe you?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me.

"This one's on the house. Don't question it, just accept it." He went behind the counter.

I smiled, "Thank you."


	46. Chapter 46

Chrome's Brother

Part 46

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

After a nice authentic Japanese sushi meal, M.M. dragged me on my way. Which lead me to a very important question.

"Where's Tsuna's house?" I asked.

"Oh! I thought you knew." She smiled.

"No…. But if you thought I knew where to go, why were you leading?" I questioned.

"This kid asks too many questions…." M.M. twitched while thinking.

I looked around at my surroundings. I applied my index finder to my forehead and closed my eyes to think.

"Ku-kun? Are you alright?" M.M. asked.

"Yes," I nodded. I reopened my eye and removed my index finger from my forehead, "Okay, I can get us to…. Umm… Namimori middle school from here."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's not Tsuna's house."

"But I can get us to his house from there." I smiled.

She smiled in return, "He has the most adorable smile ever!" she thought to herself.

I pointed down the street, "It's straight past the Namimori shopping district."

"Yes! I can distract him!" she thought devilishly, "Okay Ku-kun! Take us there!"

"It shouldn't take this long for girls to try on an outfit…" I sulked in my mind, "How was I talked into this again?"

It's been one entire hour since we left Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's sushi restaurant. It should've been a fifteen-minute walk!

After another minute of anger in my mind, she finally came out of the dressing room wearing a plain black tank-top, and black short-shorts.

"Doesn't it look soooo cute?" she smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Oh, come on, with a little enthusiasm!"

"Yes…. It looks great on you…" I droned on. She gave me a pouty face.

"Don't you know how to treat a girl NICELY?" she questioned.

I stuck up my index finger, "I care about one thing. Not you, not Mukuro, not even myself. I care about my family. Like Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken. Even if they're strange. This is the first time I met you, and you're attempting to drag me on a date." I glared at her.

"His glares are scary! But, so cute at the same time!" she indecisively thought.

"Unfortunately, I have no choice but to stay with you. Because you're the only one who has a clue on where she is." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh yeah, I have that against you," she grinned, "Hm. I wonder if he's smart enough to know that I don't know where she is, nor do I care." She thought to herself, "Ku-kun, why don't you go try something on?"

My eyebrow twitched, "No!"

She chuckled, "Whatever…." She picked up two more items of clothes from the coat racks and ran back in the dressing room. I leaned my head back all the way until I could see behind me, upside-down. Then I noticed someone.

"Nana?" I raised an eyebrow, "Nana Sawada?" I got up from my chair and ran over to her, "Nana?"


	47. Chapter 47

Chrome's Brother

Part 47

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

She looked over at me, "Ah, Kumoru-kun! How are you?"

I smiled. After all, I found someone with a real lead now, "Ah, I'm just fine."

She smiled back, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged knowingly, "I had to go somewhere to help some friends."

"Ah, nice to see you're making so many friends!"

"Yeah…. Hey, have you seen Chrome around?" I raised an eyebrow. Her smile turned into a curious smirk.

"No… Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gokudera, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, or Tsuna either." She recalled, "I figured they went out to go on a picnic or overnight somewhere. But I know they're strong."

"It astonishes me that she just moves on with life when people, even her own son, randomly disappears." I commented in my head, "Thank you."

I began to walk away, then stopped, "Umm, Nana, can you tell my friend in the dressing room that I went home?"

She smiled and nodded. I returned the friendly face, then continued my way to Nami middle. "That'll throw her off for a little while."

I finally showed up to Nami middle, and walked over to where I was beaten up by Hibari; under a cherry blossom tree. I sat down and began to think.

"Okay, Hibari had a Vongola ring, so, I find him, I find Chrome." I deduced. I waited around, hoping to catch the eye of my previous enemy, Hibari.

But, no one came.

After about fifteen-minutes of pointless standing around, someone finally came. And, wow, he looks like a ridiculous Elvis impersonator.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Stunned, thank you." I nodded, "Where's Hibari? Who are you?"

"I am Tetsuya Kusakabe, second in command of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. Hibari Kyoya is out right now. Now, who are you?" Kusakabe asked. I sighed.

"My name is Kumoru Dokuro. I'm currently looking for anyone who can help me find my sister." I answered, "But, now that the question comes to mind, is there anyone missing from this school today?"

He didn't answer. I rolled my eyes.

"This may help me find your missing chairman and the other missing students, if there are any." I sighed.

"H… Hibari's not missing. He's just not here yet." He defended. I looked at the clock.

"He seems like someone who wouldn't be this late." I half shut my eyes, "Just let me help."

He hesitated for a moment, but caved in, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the real reason."

"Oh, I beg to differ. The day I woke up, I woke to a world where things are screwed up. So, try me." I groaned. He shrugged.

"He was in the committee room, relaxing. As soon as I walked in, he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke." He stated. I nodded.

"That….." I thought for a moment. Pink smoke, pink smoke…. Lambo used that bazooka thing and disappeared into pink smoke, "That actually makes sense."


	48. Chapter 48

Chrome's Brother

Part 48

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: Hoppy Easter! Consider this chapter an egg in your basket. Enjoy today!

"What?" Kusekabe looked at me, obviously stunned.

"Are there any more students missing?" I asked.

"Only a few," Kusekabe thought for a moment, "They'll be on record."

"Do you trust me enough to look at them?" I tilted my head in question. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't take this seriously, there are people watching," Kusekabe acted. I looked around, and saw peering eyes from windows, "Just pretend you're struggling."

"Ah, a good game of fake-out." I smiled, then began struggling, and he grabbed my other shoulder and dragged me to the office.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as I fixed my hair and shirt.

"Probably not, but I don't want to get on Hibari's bad side for not defending the school from outsiders." He answered as he walked over to a file cabinet.

"No doubt." I nodded. He pulled out a few sheets from the file cabinet.

"Here; todays records." He told me as he handed me the sheets. I grabbed them and scrolled down the list.

"Tsuna… Yamamoto… Ryohei… Hibari… Gokudera… And… Um, Kyoko?" I puzzled on the name. Kyoko, Kyoko… Ah, of course. The first time I met Ryohei, a girl called Ryohei 'big brother.' And this Kyoko girl has the same last name, Sasagawa.

"All missing?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded, "Seems like a bit of a coincidence. Too much so, though."

Kusekabe paused for a moment, "Your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are to go ask more questions. But it seems I'm done here." I waved shallowly, "If anyone asks," I gave myself a bloody face and torn up clothes with illusions, "You did your job."

"Thank you, Kumoru." He thanked as I fake limped out of the school.

I sat myself on a swing in a small nearby park to gather my thoughts. Which also meant breaking my one and only rule. Don't ask, don't ever ask.

"Alright, alright. So, it seems that everyone disappeared about yesterday. I'm going to guess it was all from the same reason, Lambo's ten year bazooka. But, if it was yesterday," I thought back to what TYL Lambo told me, "They would've been back after five minutes. So, what happened? And, if Lambo didn't fire it, who was shooting them with the bazooka?" I puzzled over, "And where are they now?"

"Kumoru?" someone called. I twisted around in my swing chair, to see a woman with long flowing red hair and a tattoo on her arm depicting a scorpion. I remember her, she got me home when Reborn tested me.

"Umm, yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, slightly concerned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Confused, that's about it," I got up from my swing-chair and walked over to her, "Need something?"

"I just wanted to see if everyone's disappeared. Apparently not." She answered.

"You noticed too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Tsuna told me that Reborn was hit by the ten year bazooka. Then everyone else started to drop like flies."

Hm.


	49. Chapter 49

Chrome's Brother

Part 49

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"This is peculiar," I noted, "But, where are they and why can't they return?"

She shrugged. I hopped the fence next to her and began to walk with her.

"Reborn told me a lot about you." She struck a conversation.

"Oh?"

"Like how you're an expert marksman, admirable fighter, and you can control your dying will," She smiled, "That's amazing."

"Thank you." I smiled in return.

"Oh, I'm Bianchi by the way." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Bianchi."

"HEY! Ku-kun!" someone yelled.

"Aw, crap." I looked down in shame. I knew very well who it was.

Bianchi turned around along with me. And I noticed something.

M.M.'s eyes and Bianchi's eyes locked. I could see death in both their eyes. Enemies to eachother.

I thought hard before they started to fight. Aha!

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bianchi." I apologized quietly. I gave her a big hug, smiled, and blushed on purpose.

Bianchi figured it out too, and hugged me back with a fake blushing smile.

M.M. was stunned. She stuttered while she gasped. _They_ were dating?

"Crap, I don't think we're convincing enough!" I thought in my head. Then it came to me.

"I love you, Bianchi-chan…" I forced out. As of now, I wasn't fake blushing.

"I do too, Kumoru-sama…" she continued. M.M. was stunned and confused as hell. She started to walk backward, then turned around and left the scene.

After she was out of sight, we both let each other go.

"Umm, so, uh…." I tried to grasp my words, "Well, that worked. Surprisingly…"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Huh. She doesn't feel awkward at the moment like I do. I wonder why…" I wondered in my thoughts.

"How did you meet her?" Bianchi asked.

"I was looking for Chrome, then she dragged me on a date claiming she knew where Chrome was." I explained, "Why did you two look like you were about to kill each other?"

She sighed, "I kinda kicked her ass in the past. Seems like she didn't die. Dammit." She rolled her eyes.

I shrugged, then we were on our way walking again.

"Um, Bianchi, how come you aren't acting awkward like I was?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You did what you did because you had to. I understand, and no one should be ashamed of that." She explained, "Besides, I have my Reborn~"

"I guess that makes sense…" I trailed off into thought.

After a little while of walking, we arrived at Tsuna's house.

"Why are we here?" I paused. Bianchi looked at me.

"You really want to go to Kokuyo land right now?" she retorted. I thought about M.M. and what she might do.

"Oh, fair point." I nodded with a thinking smirk. I opened the gate and allowed Bianchi in first, with me following right behind her.

Bianchi opened the door to the house and Nana was there, holding a basket of laundry.

"Hi Nana." I greeted with a smile.

"Hi," She greeted back, "Did you find anyone?"

I shook my head, "Not yet."


	50. Chapter 50

Chrome's Brother

Part 50

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Ah, well, good luck." Nana continued to her duties. Bianchi and I headed upstairs into Tsuna's room.

"Okay, now, what's going on? Why is it that all the guardians of the Vongola rings went missing? Not only that, a few civilians too." I questioned. Bianchi shook her head.

"I have no idea. Kyoko and Haru are missing too." Bianchi noted.

"Huh. So, why are they missing too? They aren't directly involved with the Vongola family, it seems that whoever is dragging them into this has a reason." I deduced, "Peculiar indeed."

I kneeled down next to the table set up for Tsuna to do his work, and Bianchi opened a window to let air in.

"Perhaps I'm looking too deep into the situation. Perhaps I need to think differently." I thought aloud.

Bianchi kneeled across from me, "Perhaps you don't need to think about it, and everything will sort itself out."

I shrugged and nodded, accepting the possibility.

"But, nothing adds up. Granted, they're in the mafia, but, taking them and people who aren't involved seems… Unnecessary. But, then again, why with the ten year bazooka?" I raised an eyebrow.

I leaned back and thought about it for a little while, but still, it made no sense to me. But, aha!

I jumped up and stood tall, "I'm asking the wrong questions. It isn't how or why."

"Then what is it?" Bianchi looked up at me.

"I don't know. The real question is, is what is the correct question?" I pondered. But not too long, because with timing that happens once in a lifetime, I puffed into pink smoke right in front of Bianchi's eyes.

-_Poof!_-

I stood there in a strange room. I saw Reborn surrounded by these camera looking things, a chubby techy, an older version of Fuuta (as Reborn explained to me along with that mafia crud,) an older version of Dino, and Basil.

"Umm…. I think I found the correct question." I gazed in awe at the place. Reborn looked at me.

"Ciaossu, Kumoru." He smiled.

Don't ask, don't ever, EVER ask.

-THE END-

A/N: Yup! Chrome's Brother is officially finished! However, there are plenty more adventures to be written (I actually have the next TWO arcs planned.) So, you may want to keep me on your author alert (because I have no set schedule for the start of the next arc) and keep and eye out for Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward. I already explained the premise of it in chapter 40. Review, comment, all that nice stuff is awesome. ALSO, I will be uploading a sorta behind-the-scenes chapter on this story. It'll cover things such as errors, process, and development. So, stay tuned my fellow fans!

-Blockhed13

PS: Kumoru's **true** power? I guess we'll find out in…..

_**Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward!**_


	51. Bonus behind the scenes chapter

Chrome's Brother: Process, Development, and F*ck ups

Bonus chapter

By Blockhed13

If you must know, this is not another chapter to the original CB. Simply an overview of my overall writing experience and process of Kumoru and Chrome's Brother.

This started out as a simple oneshot story. However, due to the popularity of the story (friends and fans alike) I continued it. Hence, it became it's own 50 chapter story with a WHOLE bunch of sequels planned and beginning to be written. But, let's look on the past 50 chapters together, shall we?

One thing's for certain, my vision changed from day one. Which leads me to begin to explain my process.

My process was to have a character that didn't seem fit for the mafia world, who seemed completely different from his family, who thought differently. Yet, he cared for nothing more than the people he considers his "family." In comes Kumoru Dokuro. A satirical brainiac who never seemed to think for himself and let people guide him. Well, *seemed.*

Where did Kumoru originate? Well, it wasn't in the heat of the moment. Chrome's Brother and Kumoru came to me as a random thought. He wasn't a very well thought character (for a oneshot, as it was the original design,) and Ku was redesigned and re-written 3 times. He originally had blue hair, zig-zag, no nappo. My friend convinced me to at least change the hair color, because Mukuro's hair was blue. So, I changed it to green. Thanks to my very first reviewer The ReBornStar and friends who agreed, I gave Ku a nappo.

As you can tell, this was the first of my many screw ups.

For the start of my screw ups, let's start with the obvious. I've always had issues with my past and present tenses. I'm still guilty of it today. I'm afraid that my tenses are just a habit that I can't break. And as any good writer has issues with, typos. Yeah, I have a lot of typos here and there. And I blame my keyboard because it doesn't register my key presses.

Now, to my bigger screw ups. Plot elements!

Yes, I seem to have a lot of them. This mainly because I could never keep a straight vision of how I wanted Kumoru to develop. My screw ups are mainly:

The missing ring of chapter 12

Random memory of fear of aliens

Deadmau5 fan!

The missing ring was me planning to reveal that Ryan had a ring that he was aware of it's power, showing that Ryan (who is Kumoru, for all those who forget) already knew about mafia business and what it's really like. I figured out very quickly that that thought had very little to work with, and I'd screw it up majorly. So, it was never mentioned again.

Aliens! This was another thought that actually might have worked, but I scrapped it because I thought it sounded soooo out of place in the KHR universe. This thought was that Ku had something happen to him, and illusions change his vision to see people as his greatest fear, aliens. This lead to him fighting very hard to kill them all, until it was fixed.

Deadmau5 fan? I really don't know what I was thinking. The original idea was that he heard one of deadmau5's songs, and he phased between Kumoru and Ryan. Thus, showing that Mukuro did a bad job of trying to save Kumoru from his first death, or did he rush to save Ku from his first death? I guess we'll find out in Fast Forward.

One thing that I kept throughout he entire story constantly, is the chapter lengths. I always kept them short (about 500 words) because I got distracted too easily. I found it easier to write short chapters and focus on writing them. Plus, it gave the illusion that the story was moving along much faster than it really was.

And finally, development. Development for Kumoru was tricky. I've already explained his redesign, the different scrapped projects, and his origination as a random thought. I think that throughout all my process, all my screw ups, and the 50 chapters in general; I did a damn fine job making Ku into the satirical family man I intended. But everyone has their own thoughts and theories for this story, so don't let me lead your beliefs.

Hmm... What else is there to say? Well, I had a lot of fun writing the story, and I always looked forward to getting and reading reviews. I also worked with my friends (who were always nice enough to edit and take my cover art commission (I'm talking to you Jedexa/Jaelin Fawkes and Amy Fawkes.)) Thanks for all the help and dealing with my constant non-stop babble about things that made no sense, or things that you helped expand my thinking on to fully develop.

And conclusively, thank you for reading CB and giving me reviews which encouraged me to write even more. Now, the next arc coming soon...

FAST FORWARD!


End file.
